


Is Amanto parasite blesssing or disaster?

by YuuramGinZuraKillugonRenGiyuu



Series: GinZura--Journey [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Ginzura - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, OkiKagu - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rival Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuramGinZuraKillugonRenGiyuu/pseuds/YuuramGinZuraKillugonRenGiyuu
Summary: I suddenly feel weak and sick, maybe its another amanto virus
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo, Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: GinZura--Journey [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664539
Kudos: 8





	1. Back to Normal

**Author's Note:**

> this is the continuation of the series
> 
> Part 5 of the series, this is connected to this 1sr, 2nd, 3rd and 4th part of the series
> 
> English is not my first language  
> There's a lot of error
> 
> Major GinZura  
> side Okikagu  
> Slight KonTae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wy do we need to private our relationship Zura?

**Everyone has a bestfriend, lover and true love... You are really lucky if they're all the same person.**

* * *

**Zura's POV**

Walking in the street of Edo at night, I'm going to work at the bar again. Gintoki ask me to resign and said that he will pay me, but a man never defend on his boyfriend I said to Gintoki and also I'm feeding Elizabeth and the rest of the Joui we also has a financial problem because we are helping the community for free. Hays its so hard to be a leader, I bet Gintoki is playing again or worst hanging out with Hasegawa-san, walking in the bridge again the moon shines so brightly and its so beautiful, I get my phone and take a picture at the moon when an insect bite me at the lower part of my back I scratch it and let it be, its just an insect it can't bring harm. I work at the bar and after my shift its time to go home my shift time is 9pm to 3am. When I get out og the bar Gintoki is waiting for me, I smiled and walk in front of him hey Gintoki what are you doing here? Where's Elizabeth he's the one who will fetch me tonight.

Gintoki: Zura I can come here anytime I want right its not that you had a secret here and you don't want me to find out

Its not Zura, Its Katsura and no I don't have any secret and where did you get that idea?

Gintoki: blah blah blah lets go home I'm tired and you will come with me at my house.

But Gintoki what if someone see's us? I told you I want our relationship to be private.

Gintoki: Yes you can go home at 5am now hurry we don't have enough time

We are now at Gintoki's home, Leader and Sadaharu-dono is now sleeping, its already 3:30, we go to Gintoki's room and talk about what happen in our daily life, its like a routine whenever we are not seeing each other for days we are reporting what happen to this and that day. After we talk we make love and I set the alarm to 4:45am I still have 30 mins to sleep. 

**Gintoki's POV(before he fetch Zura)**

Its afternoon when we finish our work carpentry in old mans place, our client pay us and ask if we could help again, I said if we don't have client we will go here.

Shinpachi: Gin-san its been a week since we last see to Katsura-san how is he?

Hmm his busy being a terrorist Leader and Waiter at night

Kagura: I accepted Zura as my mommy when is the wedding? Gin-chan I want to wear a gown

Idiot what if someone will hear you? Lower your voice. and we are still not going to get married, we are still young and we are still new to this relationship its just 8 days

Kagura: Why did you hide your relationship? You are both adult and no one will care aru

Zura wants our relationship to be private only few people know the two of you, Otae, Otose, Catherine, Sadaharu, Tama, Elizabeth, Mutsu and Sakamoto know. If someone else know Zura will be mad

Kagura: But I don't understand why do you need it to be private aru?

Shinpachi: Kagura-chan, Katsura-san is known as one of the legendary Joui4 and a terrorist, leader of the Jouishishi, if a lot of people knew some who hate katsura-san will use us or Gin-san against Katsura-san. So its a right decision that only few people will know.

Kagura: But we are strong enough to protect ourself aru

I was just listening to their conversationwhen an insect bite me in my right arm.

Shinpachi and Kagura is still arguing why do we need to private our relationship when they ask me again I said I respect Zura's decision he knows what he is doing.

Shinpachi cook us dinner and we eat while we are eating we are talking again about my relationship with Zura

Kagura: So when will you plan to propose to him? aru

Kagura I told you we are still new in our relationship and I don't have money to buy a ring

Who are you going to buy a ring Gin-sa I can't hear you in the bathroom. Saachan suddenly appread.

Shinpachi and Kagura don't know what to do

Its none of your business and what are you doing here in my house and in my bathroom, I will call a police you stalker.

SaChan: But Gin-san I'm your girlfriend

No you are not and get out

SaChan: No I am your girlfriend perhaps you are planning to propose to me? Oh Gin-san even if without a ring I will say yes to you

Not going to happen even in a million years

I kick SaChan and return to dinning area to eat, I receive a text from Katsura that he has a duty at bar tonight.

Katsura brought me a phone I said I don't need it but he said that we are not goin to see each other everyday and its better to have a phone so we can communicate.

Since he is the general and its from his own money I let him buy me a phone.

I reply to his text asking what time and who's goin to fetch him, he said Elizabeth and 9 to 3

After we done eating we watch some movie. 8pm shinpachi went home, Kagura ask me what is love and I said that she is still young to know, after some talking we sleep.

I alarm my justaway alarm clock to 2:30. I already told elizabeth that I'll be the one to fetch Zura and she reply yes.

I woke up at 2:30 and get dressed I go to the bar Zura's been working. I already told him that he can resign and let me handle his finances but he said no that I don't have enough money for myself and for the kids and rent.

I saw Zura he is not wearing a makeup but he still dress in a Pink kimono. I ask Zura that we will go to my house and he said he will leave before 5pm so no one can see him. We did what isour routine and make love and then sleep.

Zura wake me up at 4:45 and said that he needs to go home, I said that I can walk him but he said that he is a samurai and I am a boyfriend not a bodyguard. He went home and I text him to text me if he got home and come back to lunch and cook for me. I sleep again its too early for me to wake up and half of me is glad Zura didnt ask me to walk him home.

Shinpachi woke me up at 9am saying we have a visitor. I woke up and go to bathroom do my morning routine, damn Zura leaving a kiss mark on my neck. When I go to and siit in my office, Shinpachi let the visitors in and make a tea, I look at the visitors its the Shinsengumi.

Hey tax robbers, what are you doing here in my house uts too early in the morning...

Okita: Good morning danna, I also don't know why am I here, Its too early and I still need to sleep, he get his eyemask in his pocket and wear it

Hijikata: Oiiiii sougo! wake up you lazy sadist

Kondo: Calm down Toshi

Kagura woke up and shout that a women needs a beauty rest and its still early, Shinpachi said that we had a visitor and Kagura needs to get up. Kagura go to the bathroom.

So what are you doing here in my house this early morning?

**Okita's POV**

Hijibaka woke me up at 8am saying we will go somewhere, I lay down again and sleep, 8:10am Hijibaka woke me up again saying its important and then left saying I should take a bath, I go back to sleep, 8:30am and hijibaka keeps on shouting saying that I will die if I didnt wake up, I sleep again. 8:45am Kondo-san ask me to wake up saying that he will give me a money. I got up not because of money but because its Kondo-san, and take a bath and eat. 9:15am we are now heading to Yorozuya danna, I don't know why, maybe because I didnt listen to the meeting last night. When we got there Shinpachi is already cleaning and ask us to wait he will wake up danna and he's still cleaning the office. 10am Shinpachi ask us to come in and apologize for waiting. We sat down and danna ask us why we are here, I saw danna's neck... Is it a kiss mark? Danna ask again what are we doing here.

Danna, to be honest I don't know what are we doing here I said Kondo and Hijikata look at me, Hijikata try to punch me but Kondo-san said to stop.

Hijikata cleared his throat

Hijikata: well I receive a news that the Yorozuya is involve in the Benizakura sword case. Some informants said that it was Katsura's group and Takasugi Shinsuke is involve.

Danna: Is it the police job to conduct an through out investigation and why are we involve? Do you have a proof that we are involve?

Hijikata: So it was Katsura's group only?

Danna darken his aura and said that he don't know

Oh so we are investigating? I didnt even have 3 hrs of sleep because I am patrolling at Night and then they woke me up just because of this, they can investigate without me or much better ask for yamazaki.

Hijikata: well, we already know where Katsura's hideout

Danna shouted and said Listen tax robbers we are not involve in here and you know where Zura is you should ask him

Danna I said... he look at me

Danna is Zura and Katsura only one right? because the Commander of Kiheitai Takasugi also called someone Zura and also the loud man in the bar he called Katsura by Zura... Danna do you know whos Takasugi? because the three of you called the Joui Rebel Katsura the same. I said Kondo gave me a thumbs up and Hijibaka nod at me.

Danna gulped and said that he doesnt know what I'm talking about.

China girl appeared and said he call Katsura by Zura and he doesnt know who is Takasugi.

Hmm I think we are right the Shiroyasha is none other than danna and the loud an is the dragon of something I don't remember ahhhh I really need to sleep.

**Kondo's POV**

We are glad Sougo come with us, he has a sharp mind and tongue and can corner his target easily, we read Sakata's movement and we are right he knows who is Takasugi.

Sakata-san, we already talked to Takasugi.

Sakata sit properly and look at us, he look at us like we are his enemy. He looks really serious

Sakata: So you already talk to Takasugi? What did he say?

Sakata-san if you say that you guys came to the ship containing the benizakura sword and tell me the full details what really happen, I will tell you.

**Hijikata's POV**

Last night meeting we plan to provoke the suspected Shiroyasha to tell him what really happens to the benizakura sword and the ship. Takasugi said that the key will be Katsura Kotarou so what we can do is provoke him.

Sakata: We are not involve

But the evidence of shows that your china's parasol is there I said

Sakata: There's a lot parasol people can have the same.

This maaan, its so hard to provoke him, Sougo is now sleeping this bastard. I woke him up

**Gintoki's POV**

Kagura and Shinpachi buy a grocery for lunch, dinner and tomorrows breakfast. The tax robbers will pay because we have a job today but since they are investigating us they will pay for our food in exchange, Mayora go gave them the money if you want to stay here. Mayora look at Gorilla and the Gorilla just nod. Mayora gave the money to Shinpachi and they left with Sadaharu.

Mayora: So tell us what happen

Why dont you ask Zura you said you know where's he is hiding?

Okita: Danna, Takasugi said he has a plan to Zura and he's the one that told us where is his hideout.

What is his plan?

Okita: Danna you said you don't know them, why are you curious what the criminal Takasugi said?

This kid has a sharp mind, he's trying to manipulate me

I am not involve and I know Takasugi because of Zura

They don't need to know that I know takasugi and Zura for so long they will think that I was involve in Zura and Takasugi's terrorist group.

Okita: so Takasugi said that the only way to know who is the Shiroyasha is to kill Katsura. He said that Katsura is the key to Shiroyasha, if something happens to him the Shiroyasha will show his true color.

So what's your plan? and why are you saying this to me.

Okita: We hired someone to get Katsura he's from Takasugi's group

I get my sword and attack Okita. Shit I lost my cool

Okita: Danna I thought you don't care about them? You said that your not involve in benizakura and you didnt know Takasugi. Why are you mad and attacking me? Are you showing your trueself Shiroyasha

Someone knock on the door I check the clock shit its 11am I forgot I ask Zura to come here to cook me lunch. I need to deal with this police

Listen tax robbers I don't know what Bakasugi told you but don't involve Zura and stay quiet. If you want to know the truth. Let Zura be in peace while your here at my house. Zura is just my bestfriend thats why I'm concern. Understand?

Zura came in and saw the tax robbers, both of them are surprised but I clear my throat and said

Both of you are my visitors and this is my house so this is my rules. No fighting while you are here in my house okay.

Zura come here I called him, Zura followed and look at the three officers.

Zura: Gintoki, you didnt tell me you have a visitors I already cook for us.

Yes yes I didnt have a chance to eat breakfast because of this visitors lets eat I'm hungry.

We go to the dinning room, the three tax robbers followed and also eat. Zura brought curry he already cook it at home because Elizabeth will also eat and Elizabeth can't join him here.Zura's rice cake and curry is still the best. I forget all my worries.

Zura: So Gintoki... your special someone is here...

Shit now this is Zura's jealous voice, is this will be our first fight? nooooo

Okita: Say Katsura-san, your food is delicious

This kid never stop , so what's his plan to Zura? I hope Zura will not answer his questions

Kondo: Katsura the food is delicious. Toshi also want more

Zura: Oh really Kondo? but this food is for Leader, Shinpachi and Sadaharu-dono...

Kondo: oh so we can't have seconds?

Zura look at me, this stupid wig he will be thinking of something oh I remember his with friends with Gorilla maybe it will be okay

Zura: I know... this you can have the food, Gintoki .... go and buy ingredients for curry I will cook for the yorozuya kids later

No, you can buy ingredients if you want I will give you money I will not leave my house with a terrorist and tax robbers I told Zura

Zura just look at me and nod.

Okita: Katsura-san you are now friends with Kondo-san right and you stop your illegal acts but you are still wanted for your past act.

Hijikata: yes, so we will still capture you.

I gave a warning look at Hijikata, he only look at me and smile he handcuffs Zura and while Zura is still eating.

Hijikata remove that can't you see he is still eating?

Hijikata: well he is our prime suspect in what happen to benizakura and he also has a lot of pending case.

Okita and Kondo didnt say anything

Zura: Hijikata if you want to capture me not in this kind of situation, I treat you good and you did this?and also you can arrest me outside of this house and not here? maybe you really cant capture me because you are weak. Kondo don't tell me you can't control your people? and you call yourself a commander?

I said no fighting in my house or else you guys will never be welcome anymore. I shouted

Hijikata remove the handcuffs of Zura and challenge Zura into one on one fight. Zura said that a general can't be involve in meaningless fight.

Hijikata shouted that he will arrest Zura when he leave the house. Zura just smiled at him and go wash the dishes, me and the shinsengumi officers go back to living room, Okita stayed in kitchen saying his still eating.

I look at the two officers they sat down, I talk to them

Listen after I said this leave, Okita also know this I think he doesnt remember, I receive a call from a client his the owner of benizakura, he's job for me is to bring back his sword. Okira xame and told me about the assasin killing the ronin and he said a certain place. I go there and the assasin attack me, and I lost, when I woke up Kagura and Shinpachi is missing so I need to find them, the sister of my client came and gave me a sword asking me to stop hes brother from his evil doing, When I get there Zura already planted the bomb and destroy all the benizakura sword, I fight with nizou and kill him. Thats the end of the story. Yeah we are involve but not because of the rebels but because of the job and the kids.

**Zura's POV**

Okita-san why are you staying here? You can go with them I think you guys has a reason why you go here. Mind if you tell me...

Okita: Katsura-san, We are currently investigating about the benizakura. They said that its you who cause the explode the whole ship so you are our prime suspect, but before this happen Shinpachi came and tell us the truth and ask for our help to rescue China and You. So tell me Katsura-san who is the one whos making a demonic sword?

Hmm.. It was Takasugi and his group also he team up with the harusame and Takasugi said that he promise the Harusame my head thats the reason why Kiheitai is now allied with Harusame.They are planing to kill me in that ship. Gintoki and the Yoruzuya came and help but I said they should retreat because my main goal is to stop Takasugi in his plan with the Benizakura sword. Gintoki help me fought with the Amanto, I think I shoudnt be a suspect because it was Takasugi's doing and I am just there to stop him.

Okita: Yes, you are not really our prime suspect but we need your statement so I record our conversation. Is it okay?

Yes its okay I am now done with this lets go join Gintoki.

Okita: No katsura-san lets stay here first, I need to ask you questions

Hmm go on

Okita: so you are the Runaway Kotaro and the Noble youth of madness right?

Yeah but that long time ago now I am just a Leader of Freedom fighters

Okita: so Taksugi is with you in war he is called Commander of Kiheitai?

Yes

Okita: But they said that there are 4 Generals of Joui they called them the 4 Heavenly Kings, so whos the other two?

The other two? why are you interested?

Okita: I just want to know them, maybe they are strong I can practice my sword to them

Hmm... the one is can no longer use his hhand to hold a sword the other one is not into meaningless fight.

Okita: so I can't challenge them? What if I challenge you Katsura-san

a General never accepted a meaningless challenge

Okita: Katsura-san you are so boring

No I am not boring I'm Katsura

Later I tell Okita some tips how to kill his vice captain and we are heading to Gintoki's living room.

**Gintoki's POV**

After I said that, I look at them, they didnt ask question. They didnt also said what Takasugi told them.Okita and Zura came back they are both laughing, don't tell me Zura gain another friend and now its a saddist.

The shinsengumi left the house, Zura sat beside me and lean his head in my shoulder, he said that he is tired and sleepy. The Jouishishi is now investigating something and he doesnt know he doesn't understand the meeting because he is too sleepy and he said that the lower of his back is so itchy so I scratch his back, my arm is also itchy.

Zura told me his problem and worries today, he said his stress and

I ask Zura to sleep on the couch and he did both of us lay down and hug each other, Zura is the first to sleep maybe his really tired.

The kids came back they had a lots of food, I cook for them because Zura is still sleeping, Elizabeth came and ask were Zura is I told him in the couch. The kids and Elizabeth is now eating. I sit in the couch and put Zura's head in my lap and read Jump. The door open again and it was Sachan.

Sachan: Gin-san who is that women in your lap? You are cheating on me, I thought you said you will propose to me and your just looking for a money to buy a ring.

I hope Zura didnt wake up while I am dealing with this woman. Good thing Zura's face is covered with blankets. I didnt answer Sarutobi and just look at Zura who is still sleeping peacefully.

Sachan: Gin-saaaaaaan who is that bitch?

Shinpachi: Sachan please lower your voice we are still eating here

Kagura: Your disturbing us sachan.

Sachan: tell me who is that bitch

Zura suddenly sit down and sait Its not bitch its Katsura.

Elizabeth wrote: Katsura-san the men are looking for you about the investigation

Sachan: Katsura-san why are you sleeping in my boyfriend's lap?

Because we are close and we are bestfriend. I said. now Zura leave the house together with your duck.

Zura: Its not Duck its Elizabeth you idiot, and I didnt know you will propose to Sarutobi-dono congratulations Gintoki first your special someone and now your girlfriend. Who else will show up? Elizabeth lets go

Elizabeth and Zura leave he didnt even bother to listen to what will I say. Now he's mad, I need to talk to him later he's still jealous over Hijikata and now Sarutobi. First I should fix this.... now I'm not in the mood

Sachan: so now you have special someone Katsura-san said and Gin-san I can seat in your lap because I'm your girlfriend right?

No bitch go away and dont show yourself again. I shouted and get up and go to my room. I heared Sarutobi said that she will not leave until I said who's the lover and the special someone. she didnt know that my lover and special someone is also my bestfriend.


	2. The Changes

**If its real it will never be over**

* * *

**Gintoki's POV**

2 weeks after, Zura never answer my calls and texts, I ask Elizabeth but she said Zura is busy researching for what will amanto's next move and doesnt want to be disturb. We had a job today to look for a cat and we are busy when we are in bridge. We saw Zura and Okita they are fighting, we go near them and Kagura shouted to Zura that he can now kill the Sadist, Okita and Zura look at us.

So Zura this is why you are busy. You are fighting with the tax robber

Zura: Its not Zura, its Katsura and Okita-dono ask if we can have a duel last night and we had a deal that if he lost he will not arrest me and if he will I will tell him who are the other two Heavenly kings and tell him a story about war.

Shinpachi: Katsura-san you should not make a deal like that

Kagura: so who win?

Okita: Katsura-san won and he will teach me to improve my sword skills so I can win with the Shiroyasha

Yah Okita why are you obsess with Shiroyasha?

Okita: I had a feeling that you are the Shiroyasha danna

Oh here we go again. Why are you here and not doing your work? and Zura why are you not answering my calls?

Zura: I am Katsura not Zura and I'm busy

Okita: I am on break, so china you want to spar with me?

Kagura attack Okita and now they are fighting they call it sparring

Shinpachi: Katsura-san you are teaching Okita-san?

Zura: Yes shinpachi

Shinpachi: You want to teach in our dojo? My big sis and I are now rebuilding our dojo, we are looking for a voluntary teachers but we still don't have money to give salary.

Zura: As much as I want to help, I am still busy but I can make time.

Shinpachi: If you only have time Katsura-san

Zura will have a time he will teach you so you better find students, Zura is good at teaching how to be an idiot.

Zura: Gintoki I remember if you don't understand Shoyo-sensei's lesson you will come to me and ask me. You are my first student

Okita: So danna and Katsura-san is classmates? You have the same master?

Yes, we are childhood classmates and we have the same master.

Zura: Oh so you admit it now. I thought you will say that you don't know me

Zura are you still mad?

Zura: No, I don't have any reasons to be mad

We are talking when Hijikata appeared and attack Zura, I quickly unleash my sword and protect Zura.

What is your goddamn problem mayora?! I shouted

Hijikata: Sougo, You are now getting friendly with the Leader of the Terrorist. You are not following our code. You are breaking the law you should commit seppuku

Okita: If I'm breaking the law, I should commit suicide together with Konso-san and Shogun-sama

Zura: Gintoki step aside, he is challenging me before and now he is attacking me. I should accept the challenge now because we are not in your home and you are my general

Zura... don't do anything stupid

Zura: I'm accepting your challenge not because I will let you arrest me

Hijikata: So now you stop being a running coward

Elizabeth came together with Kondo and Otae

Elizabeth wrote: Katsura-san you can't fight you are not feeling well until now

Zura: Elizabeth please step aside together with the others.

Elizabeth did what Zura told him I ask Elizabeth what does he mean that Zura is not well. Elizabeth said Zura still has a fever

Kondo: Toshi stop this

Okita: Kondo-san Kondo-san let him be, he wants to confirm if Katsura is really stong

Shinpachi: Wow Bis sister I already get Katsura-san to be a sensei in our dojo.

Otae: really thats good now we need to find students and other sensei

Kondo: Otae-chan I can also teach, I want to be a sensei too Shinpachi

Otae: Of course you can Gorilla, you can teach them how to get a banana in the tree

Kondo: Otae-chaaaaan(crying)

Kagura: Gin-chan is Katsura will be okay? he look like he is not in state to fight

Okita: Yes he will, he can match me when we are practicing

Okita-san Is your practice with Zura everyday?

Okita: yes, why danna?

Okita-san let Kagura practice with you or Shinpachi or you can enroll in Shimura's dojo.

Okita: oh, I want to be a dojo challenger

The fight start Zura is just waiting for Hijikata to attack,When he attack Zura just block and counter it, Zura with his amazing speed he cut Hijikata's sword. The fight is over its not even last to a minute. Zura is really a monster when he's serious

The rest is silent they cant follow Zura's movement, we have different fighting skills both Zura and I are opposite, while I was attacking like a beast, Zura's style is observe and then attack. Both of us is fast but Zura is much more faster.

Hijikata: Why didnt you kill me?

Zura: Life is precious don't waste it, Elizabeth lets go

Shinpachi: Katsura-san teach me

Zura: You can ask Gintoki, we have the same style in fighting

Zura we are completely opposite you know that

Okita: Katsura-san I will go to Shimura's dojo and challenge you

Kagura: You can't challenge the sensei Idiot sadist

Zura: Okita-san you can challenge Kagura hahaha

Zura suddenly collapse and he's body is trembling, We all run to him and Elizabeth carry him and run. I already followed Elizabeth and keeps on asking what is happening. We go to OEDO General Hospital, Zura got into emergency room. The rest followed and ask what happen? I look at Elizabeth she is crying I ask Elizabeth again and she wrote in her signboard that one week after Zura got in our house he always complaining he's back is itchy and aching he has a fever and chills, we went to the doctor said to us it is just a flu but have to admit to hospital to monitor, Katsura-san said that its okay and don't let anyone know.

Okita: So your saying when we fought he is sick by that time?

Elizabeth wrote: Yes

I didnt say anything I felt someone touch me it was Kagura, she is crying maybe she remember her mother. Shinpachi and Otae hold Kagura and said that Zura will be okay, Gorilla and Mayora with Sougo went back to their headquarters saying that one hour break is over and they said that the 1st squad will patrol nearby Katsura so that we won't have to worry if the other rebel will come to him. The doctor came out, and ask who is closer to the patient I said Elizabeth, I told Elizabeth to write what the doctor will say and Elizabeth went to doctors office. After few more minutes the nurse went outside saying that the patient is awake we can go inside. When we went inside Zura is just sitting with his eyes close, Kagura run and hug Zura, Shinpachi and Otae ask if he's okay and he said yes. He look at me and said that he's okay no need to worry, I didnt say a work and just get a chair put it next to his bed and sit. Otae and Shinpachi ask if he is hungry and what he feels, Zura said that he's still feeling dizzy the reason is he hungry. The three went outside to buy a food for Zura.

Zura don't hide your health to me

Zura: I just don't want you to worry

Zura you made me worried more so don't hide it

Zura: I'm sleepy

Sleep, I will wake you up if the three come back

Zura sleep again ELizabeth came back with the doctor, he woke up Zura and ask what he feel he said that he is still feeling dizzy and headache. The doctor said that the symptoms shows it is a flu and he will give Zura a medicine and vitamins, We thank the doctor and Zura sleep again. Elizabeth said that the doctor suspects that it can be a virus came from amanto, they will study Zura's case and he will be admitted to monitor if tomorrow he's fever went down, he can go home. I just nod

My arm is also itchy I keep on scratching it, Elizabeth ask if she can look at my arm, I let him look at it... Elizabeth wrote that its looks just like a birthmark same as Katsura has in his lower back. It was an insect bite Elizabeth said that Zura also get it from an insect bite maybe it was just an amanto doing. The three came back I woke up Zura and let him eat after he eat he ask if they can go home now I said that the doctor advice that he will stay. The nurses move Zura to the wards room, the visiting hour is over and we went home.

I didnt sleep I was thinking and worried about Zura, 7am I got up and cook for our breakfast and take a bath 8am Shinpachi came and I ask Shinpachi and Kagura to take the job and look for the cat, I pack food for Zura I went to the hospital and Zura's room and gave him a food he thanked me and Sakamoto called on his phone and I'm the one that answered it I talked to him and said Zura is in the hospital I ask him not to worry because it was just an ordinary flu after we talk Zura is just staring at me and then he speak are you mad at me Gintoki? No I am not do you still have a fever? I asked I touch his forehead and feel his body temperature to mine, It is now normal. The doctor came and said that it was just a flu and he can go home now. We pay for the bill and went outside, I accompanied Zura to his house Elizabeth is cleaning I ask Elizabeth if he can help the kids to find the cat and she said she's not busy so she went outside to help. I help Zura lay down in his futton

Zura what do you want to eat?

Zura: Gintoki lay down with next to me

I did what he ask, he just hug me

Zura don't be jealous of Hijikata and Sarutobi you will always be my love

Zura: I'm not jealous

Then what Zura?

Zura: I am just afraid to lose you because I know someone is much better than me

Zura my love for you is real I've been onlove with you since our childhood and it won't be over now, my love for you will last forever

Zura: I love you too Gintoki


	3. The Parasite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that is the amanto parasite?

**No matter what happens in your life, face it with a smile.**

* * *

**Kondo's POV**

We have a meeting right now with Shogun-sama and Pops about Takasugi and Katsura.

Pops: So that Takasugi said that he's still blockmailing Katsura to be a Leader of Jouishishi? and he claimed that he's behind all the terrorist act of Katsura because he is blackmailing him?

Yes, thats what he told us.

Pops: And you believe it?

Uhm... I still don't know we don't hace a proof of blackmailing and maybe he said it to free Katsura from all the crime Katsura committed.

Shogun: You have to investigate if its true and I met Katsura, he's wise and knows what he is doing, he also like the Jouishishi because he's protecting it. I don't think Katsura is being controlled by that man Takasugi.

Pops: Sho-chan is right, we need a proof to put all the blame to Takasugi

Sougo: Excuse me Pops, Kondo-san and Shogun-sama but I think this will be our first evidence, Sougo took his phone I already interviewed Katsura-san about what really happen to Benizakura. and here's what he said

Sougo played the audio of their conversation

In the conversation Katsura said that Takasugi and the Kiheitai wants to kill Katsura so Takasugi can gift Katsura's head to the Harusame. Katsura also said that the Yoruzuya help him.

Toshi: Sougo why didn't you gave us that conversation it will be part of evidence.

Sougo: I forgot

Pops: So Takasugi planned to kill Katsura and be allied with the Harusame?

Yes, also Takasugi told us that if anything happen to Katsura, the three heavenly kings will lose control their demon. Takasugi said that Katsura is the key and the Shiroyasha came to kill the holder of benizakura sword.

Pops: Whos the three heavenly kings? Is it the Four Heavenly Kings of Joui war?

Hijikata: Yes, Takasugi is talking about that, he said that the general is Katsura of the three heavenly kings

Pops: So Katsura has a higher position than the three Heavenly Kings? Did you know who are the three?

Shogun: Katsura Kotarou the noble youth of madness, Takasugi Shinsuke the Commander of Kiheitai also known as the demon army, the other two are also known as The dragon of Katsurahama and the deadly Shiroyasha.

We still don't know the other two.

Pops: So if Takasugi killed Katsura to get the trust of the Harusame Pirates, the two heavenly kings will start a war against Takasugi, and If something happened to Katsura the Three Heavenly kings will come after us? So that must be the reason why he want to clear Katsura's crime because he wants to be the one to kill Katsura so he can teamed-up with the Harusame and if the Two Heavenly Kings will come after him he has the Harusame on his side.

Toshi: We still don't know Takasugi's true motive but I think he gave us warning that we cannot touch Katsura.

Pops: This will be complicated, we need a strong evidence that takasugi is blackmailing Katsura so he can clear his name and we need to know what's Takasugi's true intention.

Shogun: We need to know how Takasugi blackmailed Katsura

Sougo: Takasugi said that it was Katsura's greatest fear and trauma.

So we should ask Katsura what is his fear.

Pops: No, he will not tell us what is his fear, a samurai never tell his weakness. Maybe we should ask someone who is close to him.

Hijikata: So what are we going to do?

Shogun: finish your report about the Benizakura put all the blame to Takasugi but we will still not clear Katsura's name he is still in our wanted list but we will arrest him if he did something against the country.

The meeting is finally over, I can go now to Otae-chan and ask her for a date.

Asking Otae-chan a date is difficult, thinking about how to ask Otae-chan a insect bite me in arm and its itchy. Sougo came and assk if he can go to Shimura's dojo so he can challenge someone because its boring. Toshi said that he can go if its restday but not on duty. When we get to the headquarters, Yamazaki said that Elizabeth's been waiting for us saying its important to talk to us. We go to where Elizabeth is and saw her sitting and drinking her tea.

Toshi: So a terrorist side kick come here in the Police to report something? hmm suspecious when did the police become friendly with the terrorist?

Toshi stop...

Elizabeth wrote: Its important and we really need your help, Katsura-san and Sakata-san's life depend on this...

Sougo: What happen to danna and Katsura?

Elizabeth wrote: there's a new amanto parasite

Toshi: What's the new amanto parasite and how did you know?

Elizabeth wrote: 3 weeks before Katsura-san ask us to investigate about amanto's next move, he has a feeling that Harusame will take revenge at him and they will do something. this week our joui reported that there's a new parasite made by amanto and Katsura-san and Gintoki-san got bitten by an insect we suspected that it was the new parasite of the amanto, we still don't know what will be the effect of that parasite and what's the purpose but Katsura-san's been ill the doctor said it was an ordinary flu but as days gone by, he's body became weaken and he always feel weak, constipated, nausea but he's not vomitting anything and he always has headache. The area of the insect bitten is always itchy and now it looks like a birthmark. The same birthmark look like in Sakata's arm.

Sougo: So danna experience the same as Katsura?

Elizabeth wrote: No, he doesnt feeling anything but the insecr bite in his arm is always itchy whenever Katsura-san feel pain.

Toshi: It looks like it was both of them are connected because of the insect bite maybe someone will feel the sickness and pain while the other wont feel anything, but when he scratch the bitten area the other person will feel the pain.

Sougo: Yes, I agree with Hijibaka-san

Uhm Elizabeth can You look at my arm? I think an insect bite me in my left arm. I ask nerviously

Toshi and Sougo look surprised and terrified, Elizabeth immediately see my arm.

Elizabeth wrote: It was the same bite in Katsura's back when he ask me to see it.

Toshi, Sougo and me look terrified.

Toshi: We will investigate this now. Sougo get your squad and patrol to nearby area of Katsura and Sakata. Sougo immediately gathered all his first squad and told them what will they do and where they will patrol

Toshi shouted Yamazaki's name and Yamazaki came.

Toshi: Yamazaki, join Elizabeth and gather information about the new amanto parasite and report to me as soon as possible. Go now

Toshi: Kondo-san you need too rest and don't come outside we still don't know how the parasite will have an effect on you. I will guard you while I'm finishing the report of benizakura.

**Gintoki's POV**

Zura's staying here in our house, I ask old hag to let Zura stay for a few days or weeks so we can monitor him because Zura doesnt have someone to look for him because Elizabeth is still looking for more information about the new virus or parasite amanto made. Sakamoto called and I tell him Zura's condition, he said he will to comeback to earth as soon as possible, he will gather information in other amanto merchant. The doctor doesnt know what happen to Zura he doesnt have a fever but he still feel weak.

Zura: Gintoki, I want to go home. My comrades will think that I left them.

Zura shut up and don't think about others, think about yourself you need to recover so you can go back to your little Fraction.

Zura: Its not Zura, Its Katsura

Yes, yes Zura now eat Kagura and Shinpachi brought you Soba. I gave him the Soba

He eats Soba but after the first bite he vomitted. I called Shinpachi to help me with Zura

Hey Zura what happen to you? you don't want Soba? Now I think your really sick. After we cleaned Zura he sleep again, he's not eating anything. I go out of our room and saw Okita, Kagura, Yamazaki, Elizabeth and Shinpachi

What's about the gathering? Is there any party here? Why are you here? Elizabeth you can go and see Zura but he's still sleeping.

Kagura: Is Zura going to die just like mommy?

Shinpachi: No he won't die Kagura-chan

Okita: Danna, your still don't know what happen to him? What's the reason why he is sick?

No we still don't know, the only clue we had is that fucking insect bite and that Katsura's bitten looks like a birthmark in my arm.

Yamazaki: danna, Elizabeth-san ask for our help to gather more information about the amanto parasite. Commander got bitten by a insect today.

Does it look like a birthmark same as mine and Zura?

Elizabeth: No but it looks like it was a bite of an insect it was itchy same as the first time Katsura-san show me the bite. the color of the bitten area is violet.

Zura's body is not strong enough for this parasite virus, he's always skinny and malnourish, maybe thats the reason why he is sick and I am not.

Shinpachi: it was possible Gin-san, Katsura-san needs to eat

Kagura: Maybe I should ask him what he wants to eat.

Soba, he wants to eat soba but he vomitted it.

Okita: We should go now we are now investigating this virus parasite and if we know something we will let you know, Let's go Yamazaki and Elizabeth show us where did your Joui people hear the amanto virus.

Kagura: I will come too, I don't want anyone close to me died because of this virus.

Shinpachi: I will join you. I will help you Gin-san can we go?

Yes but Kagura will come home before 6pm, Okita-san here's my number if anything happen call me and make sure my kids will come home safe.

Okita: Now I need to babysit this two danna. Okay We will go now

Kagura: what? Who said you can babysit me?

Yamazaki: Let's go now time is running and we still don't know what will happen to Katsura-san

They already left. I get my stawberry milk and my jump and go back to our room. Good thing Sachan is not here. Its almost 4 weeks since that insect bite happen to us, and 3 weeks since Zura's been sick. I'm reading my Jump and drinking my strawberry milk while monitoring Zura, he hasnt eating anything he only drink few water. Zura woke up and look at me, ask me what I was drinking and I said strawberry milk, he said it smells good he want it, I don't know if he is joking but he looks serious so I give him and he drink it, he ask for more and I went to fridge and get another two boxes of Strawberry milk he drink it again without vomitting.

Zura are you sure your okay drinking that? the first time you drank my strawberry milk is when we are 8 years old you said it taste awful and you said you will never drink strawberry milk again.

Zura: I want more.

Zura, you know Gin-san's favorite is strawberry milk and there are only 1 box left and its mine you already drank 3 and you need to eat so no more strawberry milk.

Zura: but Gintoki ... I want it

Zura I will give you later okay, but you should eat first and drink your medicine. What do you want to eat?

Zura: I don't feel like eating ... I only want to drink I'm thristy

Okay okay I get the last strawberry milk and give it to Zura.

Zura I need to buy more strawberry milk and also buy your medicine, stay here okay and don't move or go anywhere. Understand?

Zura: I will just sleep, go now Gintoki

I left Zura at home I ask old hag to look for him when she is not busy with the store I will comeback later.

**Okita's POV**

We go to a small street near Amanto's headquarter, the man said that this is the place where he heared an amanto talk about spreading a virus parasite, we hide and wait for some amanto to talk but after 2 hours no one came, I said that I will walk Shinpachi and China at home, Elizabeth and Yamazaki stay and said that they will walk around to investigate. We first go to Shimura's home, we didnt said about why we are together, I notice Big sis is scratching her right arm.

Anego I notice your scratching your right arm is ther something wrong?

Anego: Yes, an insect bite me.

Just as I thought, maybe after one week she will see the symptoms

Shinpachi: Aneue why didnt you tell us soon

Anego: Its just an insect bite nothing to worry

China: Anego can we see it?

When we saw it its the same description of Elizabeth.

Shinpachi, Anego we need to go home now we left them, Shinpachi run to us, Okita-san what will happen to my aneue? can't we tell her? Shinpachi ask, Talk to Kondo-san and Hijikata-san they are the one who will know what are we goin to do but for now stay and observe your sister. We walk to the Yoruzuya

China: Saddist... What will happen to them? Are they goin to end up like mommy? china look at me like she was about to cry

China I don't know what to say we are still investigating this virus parasite, and dont look at me like that, I also know the feeling of losing a family.

China: did you lose someone from your family?

Yes, lets not talk about it, if you want you can come with me and investigate so we can help them know what will be the cure okay?

China: Yes, thank you saddist

Go home now china I still need to report to Hijibaka-san

China: Goodnight saddist, see you tomorrow

I went back to shinsengumi headquarters, I told hijikata and kondo-san about what happen to anego and kondo-san wants to innvestigate too. Hijikata-san said that I should rest and we are all going to investigate tomorrow, he already finish his report and going to send it to Pops and Shogun-sama

**Gintoki's POV**

When I get home, Zura is in the couch and watching a drama I ask him if he's okay now and he said that he feel better now, maybe the cure is strawberry milk, maybe he needs calcium and vitamin C. So you can eat now Zura or you still don't want to eat? Zura said he want to eat strawberry, good thing I brought strawberry. I gave it to him and he ate.

Zura: Gintoki, can we go to Shoka Sonjuku tomorrow?

Hmm Zura your still not well and I am busy, why do you want to go there?

Zura: It's my grandmother's death anniversary.... If your busy I can ask Elizabeth

Okay sleep now so you can gain energy and we will go there.

Zura is now sleeping when Kagura came back she is now crying I ask her if Okita did something bad, she said he doesnt and she tell me that Otae also got bitten by an insect she is afraid that her anego will also get sick just like Zura. I said that we will find the solution so she don't have to worry. I ask her to wake up early cause Zura and I are leaving. We ate dinner and go to sleep, I texted Okita if he can go here early morning he reply yes.

**Okita's POV**

I woke up early in the morning too early to Hijikata's alarm, Kondo-san ask me why am I awake, I said that Yoruzuya danna needs me and I ask him if I can go and we will just meet later to investigate he said yes.

When I got here in Yoruzuya, danna and Katsura-san is already dress up and they said they were going somewhere and they will back at evening so danna ask me if I can look for China and Shinpachi, I look at Katsura-san he is much skinny than his usual look and much more paler, I said its okay they can go now, I'll wait till china's awake so I can bring her to investigate.

9am China woke up and ask me why am I here, I said that danna told me to accompany you and shinpachi while they were gone. she ask me where did they go I said I don't know.

We ate and china take a bath and we leave the house and lock it, I texted Hijikata and Kondo-san that we will start to investigate now and look for a people who also have the insect bite.

China you look like shit.

China: Shut up saddist I am thinking

So you have a brain now china?

China: I am born with a brain you idiot saddist

China.... no matter what life brings don't face it with a sad face, face it with a smile.

China: Yes, thank you saddist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my birthday but its still lockdown, I'm so bored I want a cake for my birthday :(


	4. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my birthday Gonna update again

**Zura's POV**

We are now here at the old school, I am still tired of the travel and I still feel weak. I left my phone to Leader so he can contact us if there's a problem.

Gintoki: still tired? want to eat?

Yes I want to eat rice cake curry and strawberry please

Gintoki: So demanding, wait I will go outside and buy a food, stay here we will go later to your grandmother's grave.

Gintoki left, I go to sensei's grave and clean it. I also clean the room, after I clean I go to sensei's grave to pray but feel dizzy. I started to pray and talk to sensei like before.

Sensei how are you there? Hmm I'm not okay right now sensei I feel like my time is running and I experience pain in my breast part I don't really know what's happening in my body, I'm sorry sensei maybe I can't really change the country and have equal rights. Sensei.. Gintoki and I are in a relationship we are already one month, I thought this will never happen but you are right I need to patiently wait for him.

while I was talking I felt that someone is in my back and I saw Gintoki

Your fast Gintoki, did you buy our food?

Gintoki: Yes, lets eat now I'll pray for shouyo later.

How did you know this is shouyo sensei's grave?

Gintoki: because I am the one who told Sakamoto to come here and stay with you

What? You are the one Sakamoto's talking to late at night when I'm asleep?

Gintoki: Yes Zura lets eat now, we can talk later okay you need to drink your medicine and rest later we will go to the grave of yoour grandmother

We are eating we stayed silent I vomit again the food, Gintoki look so worried I said that I'm okay. He let me rest and sleep, when I woke up I ask him if we can now go and he carefully support me when I'm walking. We prayed and gave offerings, I said to grandmother that Gintoki is my childhood friend and now we are in a relationship. We also go to my parents grave and I introduce Gintoki to them, It looks like its going to rain, Gintoki told me that we should go, I said goodbye to them and I will visit again soon. We are walking when suddenly I got dizzy again this time fell on the ground, Gintoki assist me to get up but I'm so dizzy its already raining. Gintoki lift me up and carry me on his back, he keeps on asking if I was okay and I always say yes, When we got back to school we take a bath together, Gintoki scratch him arm, whenever he scratch it I felt the pain in my stomach, I ask him to stop scratching because I can feel that we somehow connected because of this insect bite.

We cant go home, Gintoki called Otae-san's number but she didnt answer, he also called my phone in Leader and Elizabeth's phone but it was also off, I ask him to call Okita-san and he did, Okita-san answered and said that they are all in Yoruzuya and waiting for us, Gintoki ask why but he said that its about the amanto virus. Gintoki said that they can talk when we get back but for now Gintoki ask to take care of Leader and look for her, we can't go home because of heavy rain and there's no electricity here. We will go back after the rain and if Zura's feeling well after he said that he hung up. Gintoki ready the futton so we can now rest. We slept together, later I dream about me and a baby crying in the river when I go there to get the baby, When I look at the baby, the baby is full of blood in his face and body and then the baby stop crying when I check on it, it was not breathing. I woke up and Gintoki got up and ask me if I had a bad dream, I told him my dream and Gintoki said it was just a dream and he hold my hand and we sleep.

One week had been passed we are now going home, the rain stop and I am feeling well now, Its been more than one month since that insect bite us, I started to feel like my breast is swollen,I'm having nausea without vomiting in the morning, I'm also craving for strawberry and always want to touch gintoki's hair. I know there's something wrong in my body, I can really feel it Gintoki keeps on joking that I have a early sign of pregnancy, I alwasys punch him everytime he jokes about that it scared me because I'm now always dreaming about the baby bathed in its own blood.

We stop at the shop that there's a payphone, Gintoki called Yoruzuya and said that we are now going home and he hung up the old lady told Gintoki that he should take care of his wife I said that Its not a wife, its Katsura, when we got to the train I sleep again and when I woke up we are now in Edo.

Gintoki I will go home, I already give you too much trouble and you can't do your job because of me, in my house there's a lot of people that can take care of me and I feel much better now

Gintoki: Are you sure you can now take care of yourself?

Yes, let's just exchange phone you can use my phone I left to Leader and give me your phone so we can still communicate.

Gintoki gave me his phone

Gintoki: I will accompany you to your house

No need, I can walk and take care of myself and you need to rest sleep and eat. I'll go now thank you Gintoki when I come back to job I will repay you

**Gintoki's POV**

I only wave my hand to Zura, he's now walking towards his home when he's gone, I started to walk and go back to Yoruzuya I'm so tired, I can't even get enough sleep because Zura everynight has a nightmare and when he woke up he's feeling dizzy and nausea but he is not vomitting anything and we can't even had sex because he said he's breast is swollen.I also don't have money my savings is now gone so I really need to do a job and if Zura's in our home I can't leave him if he's not feeling well, so its good that Zura will now go home.

I am now at the Yoruzuya when I open the door they surprised me wait its not my birthday today and its not Zura's birthday why would they surprise me?

Kagura: Welcome home Gin-chan, Zura aru

Sinpachi: Gin-san where is Zura?

Well he parted in train station and he said he will go home, wait a minute why did you guys surprise us?

Okita: Danna, so you are sying that Katsura-san is not with you and he you let him walk alone?

Why are you here brat? and what's with this celebration? Why the Gorilla, Mayo-freak and Ampan boy is here? also old hag, thief cat, Otae, Tama and Elizabeth? Wait Elizabeth why are you here? Elizabeth leave the house and run faster I tried to call her but she's already far.

Mayo-freak: who are you calling mayo-freak you idiot perm head

Otose: We just want to surprise you and congatulate both of you

Why congratulate us? We are not married yet and we are not in our honeymoon

Gorilla and Okita: So you and Katsura is in a relationship?

NOOOO.... We are not, we just visited sensei and his grandmother's grave because it was her dead anniversary and we stuck there because of the heavy rain.

Shinpachi: Gin-san we already know what is the effect of the virus.

Kagura: I'll call Zura oh wait I have his phone

You can call my number, I gave my phone to Zura and he said that you will give me his phone. Kagura call Zura but he is not answering. Sakamoto and Mutsu come to our house.

Sakamoto: ahahahaha we are not late to surprise right?

Mutsu: Sorry were late because some idiot can't find a gift to give to you guys, wait where is Zura?

He is not here and why do you need a gift for us and why are you here?

Sakamoto: Where is Zura? That bastard... Takasugi is here and he's looking for Zura.

What? I heard the Shinsengumi ask. Sakamoto don't worry Zura is now good and Takasugi will never have him.

Mutsu punch me

Sakamoto: You still don't get it?

The shinsengumi and everyone in the house except Me, Sakamoto and Mutsu leave

Mutsu: The new amanto Parasite called impregnate virus, the insect is carrying the impregnate virus. The amanto use this to impregnant other amanto but the insects escaped from the cage. If you have the same insect that bite you, The first one that bitten by insect is the father and the second will be the pregnant, You will know that the same insect bite you because it will leave you a mark it looks like a birthmark but its the mark of an insect.

Your kidding, Zura is a man he is beautiful but he is a man!

Sakamoto: Zura is experiencing early signs of pregnancy, read and watch the news. The people are now aware of the virus insect, even if a male it can now get pregnant because of the virus.

Mutsu: Lets go now before its too late Zura and the baby

We are now heading to Zura's headquarters, we rode taxi and Madao is the driver.

Madao we need to hurry! My lover and my child is in danger! Lets go now

When we get there, We saw the joui with Elizabeth and Takasugi, the shinsengumi ask for a back up and everyone is hiding, Sakamoto and Mutsu also hide

Takasugi: Jouishishi, you are all now going to fight me to protect your current Leader? I'm the one who form the Jouishishi and this is how I get?

Joui1: Katsura-san is our leader now and we will protect him from you

Joui2: Katsura-san never leave us even if he doesnt want to be a terrorist!

Elizabeth: We will protect Katsura-san from an evil like you

Takasugi laugh and said Zura you really did well in poisoning their mind saying that I am the evil, when in fact you and Gintoki are the who wants sensei to die. Its because Gintoki loves you more than sensei so he choose us and kill sensei!

Zura: Thats not true! Gintoki choose us because thats what sensei wants. Sensei want a peaceful world and sensei wants to see us grow and become a samurai that we want. You are destroying sensei's legacy Takasugi.

Takasugi: Zura, I promise to sensei's grave that I will destroy this world that took him from us even if killing my old friend.

Zura: Takasugi stop already you need to stop.

Takasugi: Zura, the Jouishishi only want you because they need a strong leader when I left them I said that to find you and use your weakness so you can't say no to them. This Jouishishi is controlling you by saying the word that can trigger your feeling. Zura the world is using you and you still don't know, Your duck Elizabeth is the General of renho invaders, they are planing to invade the earth, The shinsengumi bacame your friends because they will use you to capture me and the Shiroyasha, Gintoki only ask Sakamoto to help you but if he not ask no one will help you and Lastly Gintoki's conscience is eating him thats why he ask Sakamoto to help you but he can't face you that time because it was only conscience as your friend thats why he cant leave you. Zura ... Everyone use you and they will keep using you Zura.

The Kiheitai appeared in our back and put their sword in our necks.

Zura: And you Takasugi will use me to make ally with the Harusame, even if they use me I don't really care at all as long as they are on my side and they are willing to stay I don't care anymore and I trust Elizabeth more than you, she will never betray me, because a true friend will not betray you Takasugi

Zura step outside of Elizabeth and the Jouishishi's protection

Zura: Sensei said that I am his brightest student, that its my job to stop you and Gintoki in your useless fight I promise sensei that I will do it. Takasugi if this is your way to make Gintoki angry and mad at you I won't let you. Elizabeth get my sword.

Takasugi: Zura you are smart but you know you can't fight me, I know your heart you still treasure me and fighting me will cause you great trauma. That's one of your weakness Zura you are still attach in our friendship and in our sensei.

I attack Takasugi and he block it, the rest of our friends now fight against Kiheitai

Takasugi: I already know you are here Gintoki. Zura you said you will stop us but you can't your body is already weak. Come with me to stop this fight.

Elizabeth protect Zura I shouted

Takasugi you bastard stop this already if you want you can still be friends with Zura. I don't want to hurt you in front of him

Takasugi: You're weakness is still your friends and comrade.

I'm so tired of your bullshit I attack Takasugi and his Kiheitai encircled him and protect him.

Zura: Let me go Elizabeth.

Some amanto came thats Harusame Shinsengumi said

Zura: As your Leader I command all of you Jouishishi to retreat, The other police will be here to get all of you! You have to trust me as a Leader I want all of you to retreat, same with you Elizabeth

The Jouishishi has no choice but to follow their leader and retreat however Elizabeth stay

Elizabeth wrote: Katsura-san we will always follow you and run with you wherever you go, but if you stay I will stay too.

Zura: Gintoki, Sakamoto and Takasugi as your General I want all of you to stop.

Sakamoto: Zura this is for the first time that I will not follow you as a General but I will protect you as my friend

Sorry Zura but I already told you I am your general and you will always be Zura. This evil Bakasugi needs to stop now.

Takasugi: Zura you already lost your general position when Gintoki choose you over our sensei and when that man killed our sensei.

Zura: It is not only Gintoki who killed sensei, it was also us... To sensei he wants Gintoki to protect us in behalf of him, thats why he choose us over sensei because thats what sensei want and if we are strong enough sensei will not die. Sensei smiled and said thank you before Gintoki killed him because thats what he wants.

Takasugi: Stop your nonsense mouth Zura

Sakamoto: Your the one who should stop

Truth hurts Takasugi.

The amanto fight us and Shinsengumi's back up appeared they help us fight, everyone fight. Takasugi and the Kiheitai is leaving I run to Takasugi but his four comrade surround him. We are a little away from the others.

TAKASUGIIIIIII ....... I shouted

Takasugi: Gintoki, take care of Zura he looks like he not doing well

Takasugi if you still cared for Zura then why are you doing this?

Takasugi: So that he can live a normal life, I needed to do this because the Shinsengumi needs a strong proof that I am blackmailed Katsura to became a terrorist. Zura was always in pain and I promise sensei that I will always help Zura in my own way. Zura needs to clear his name so he can have a better job and he can have a normal life, not a life full of threats.

You don't have to do this Takasugi.

Takasugi: You will thank me soon when everything is over

Takasugi and the Kiheitai left some amanto appeared and fight me. After we won, the shinsengumi ask us to be the witness and ask for our statement. All of us went to Shinsengumi headquarters after that Zura and I went to Freedom fighters headquarters.

**Hijikata's POV**

I still can't believe we let Katsura go!

Sougo: We already had a proof about the blackmailing that happen, it proves that Katsura is still innocent

Kondo: We can't let him be in prison, he is pregnant and he and the baby's life is in danger. I can't let the baby die in our care.

You are right Kondo-san, and he is carrying the Yoruzuya's baby.

Sougo: Kondo-san I think you need to go now to Anego and ask for her to check up, you both have the same mark.

Kondo-san don't worry me and Sougo will kill all the insects and look for a cure to stop this.

**Zura's POV**

Gintoki why do we need to go to the hospital?

Gintoki: Because I need to confirm something, why all of you is here?

Sakamoto: because we all want to see Zura's reaction

Its not Zura, its Katsura. I feel dizzy and Sakamoto why do you smell like a dead rat? Go away

all of us laugh

Zuraaaa Sakamoto cried

When we are in the hospital, we go to a ob-gyne? Why ob-gyne?

Otose: Katsura we already made you a appointment here

Why Otose-san? Why ob-gyne? 

Otae: You will know later Katsura-san

Otose: We will wait outside, Gintoki will come with you.

Gintoki now I'm scared what is happening?

Gintoki: Just wait for the doctor

The doctor came and gave me a kit he said I should pee here, and give it to him after I did it we already saw two red lines, the doctor ask when did the insect bite me what time and date, he also ask Gintoki, Gintoki is the first to get bite by an insect around 6pm and me is 8:30pm same date, we also let the doctor see the bite mark of the insect, they said its no doubt its the impregnant virus and we are the first victim.

Doctor: Well congratulations you are 5 weeks pregnant

Whaaaaat? What are you saying I am not pregnant I'm Katsura and I am a boy not a girl! I shouted

Doctor: Don't stress yourself it will be bad for the baby and I will give you vitamins and your montly schedule for check up.

Noooo.... no I won't accept it

Gintoki: Zura... listen to the doctor, you will hurt our baby if you don't accept it

You look like you already know about this

Gintoki: Sakamoto and Mutsu told me when I got home

Doctor: So here's your prescription, and its normal to experience what you experience this past few days but it will be much more painful as months go by, like you said you are a male and the the only reason why you got pregnant because of the amanto virus, we are still studying about that virus but you need to know that you are much more high risk to miscarriage, so you need to take care of yourself and don't get stress, don't stay awake all night you need atleast 6 to 10 hours of sleep and dont get too emotional the baby can feel what their mother feels. You also need to eat healthy foods and you will experience craving for a certain food. Here's my number just call me if you feel pain I will make time for you, your case is very rare and special.

Gintoki: Thank you doc

Doctor: Take good care of him he's still in shock

Gintoki: Yes doctor.

When we go outside of doctor's clinic everyone gathered to us.

Sakamoto: So what happen? Am I an uncle now?

Gintoki: Yes and Zura's still in shock he needs to rest

Elizabeth wrote: Katsura-san??

Eliiizabeth... you can lead the Jouishishi while I'm still on a leave right?

Elizabeth: Yes Katsura-san, Just take care of yourself and the baby

Yes Elizabeth

Otose: So how months he's pregnant?

Gintoki: 1 month and 1 week

Otose: Otae is 2 weeks pregnant

You too Otae-san? Who is the father? I ask

Otae: Its the Gorilla

Well I knew you're compatible

Gintoki: Well Gorilla is for Gorilla

Otae punch Gintoki

So I will take care of myself, Elizabeth and I needs to go home and rest

Gintoki: Oi oi where are you going to bring my baby? The last time we separated Some amanto and an Evil come to your house.

Leader: Zura, you can stay in Yoruzuya I will look for you and the baby will be my sibling aru

Gintoki: Your not my Daughter

Otose: You can stay with Gintoki, it is much better so both oof you can take care of the baby

Sakamoto: So Zura, what do you want to eat?

Mutsu: lets go buy things for Zura and the baby

Leader: Wow a really rich Uncle and Auntie will buy us all we need aru

Shinpachi: Its for Katsura and for the baby's need Kagura-chan

We already go to Yoruzuya

Leader, Otae, Sakamoto and Mutsu go to shopping

Shinpachi and Elizabeth go to my house and get some of my important things

Gintoki: Zura is it okay for you to sleep here in this futon or you want two futon so you won't hurt your back?

Its not Zura, its Katsura and yes please double the futon but Gintoki I think we are not ready for this, I am a leader of a terrorist group and We also doesn't have enough money, how can we feed a child?

Gintoki: Don't worry Zura I'm running a business here and I also have savings in case of emergency. Our friends will also help us if we ask

Hmm yes right we have a friends that cared about us

Gintoki: Yes and don't you want it? You said that you want to experience having a complete family. I think this is a blessing, our baby is a blessing.


	5. First Quarrel

**Even if we fight, I still want you in my life.**

* * *

**Zura's POV**

Staying with Gintoki's house felt like I'm home, but Gintoki's stalker is also staying here. I saw her when the Yoruzuya squad went out to do a job, Sakamoto and Mutsu is also staying at hotel near Yoruzuya, most of the time Mutsu is here to ask me how I am, my belly is still small I wonder if its really real, maybe I'll believe when I see the Ultra Sound, I still has my morning sickness sometimes I ask for Gintoki's precense only, I just want to see him. Elizabeth always go here to report to me what's happening to Joui, I said that I'm afraid to see them because of what happen to me, maybe they'll find another Leader or much better Elizabeth will be their Leader. Its already 7pm and Gintoki, Leader and Sadaharu is still not here. I am alone in this house, I got bored so I ask for Elizabeth to come 30 minutes later, Elizabeth is now here.

Elizabeth hows the Joui? Are they okay?

Elizabeth wrote: Yes we are still looking for the insects so that there will be no victim.

Hmm thats great, Do you still have money? Are you eating well?

Elizabeth wrote: Katsura-san no need to worry about us, we are old enough to take care of ourself

Are you sure Elizabeth?

Elizabeth wrote: Yes Katsura-san, how are you feeling now Katsura-san?

Hmm I;m already good, I think I can work now.

Elizabeth wrote: Sakata-san will be mad if you work

I know but I'm so bored here

Elizabeth wrote: Maybe you can come down to Otose-san and help him

Your right Elizabeth your so smart

Elizabeth made me a tea and then he left saying its already late, Sarutobi-san came out of ceiling

Sarutobi-san what are you doing here?

Sarutobi: I should be the one to ask you that Katsura-san

I'm staying here for a while

Sarutobi: I've been hearing a humor that Gin-san is already a father

Hmm yes

Sarutobi: and you are the pregnant right?

Yes Sarutobi-san

Sarutobi: I won't accept it, I should be the one for Gin-san not you

But Gintoki never said that he loves or he likes you, please accept the fact that Gintoki and I will start a family now.

Sarutobi: I won't! Gin-san ... Gin-san is just forced because of the parasite and because of the baby, we all know that Gintoki loves a baby, and can give it to him in a natural way not with an amanto parasite baby

Sarutobi-san yes you can give but Gintoki is not willing to make a baby with you and he already accept our baby even if its cause from the parasite.

Sarutobi: When you gave birth to Gin-san's baby, Gin-san will leave you because he only want a baby and all of his friends will also left you alone. I will get Gin-san from you.

After Sarutobi said that she left, hmm maybe its true they're just showing their care because I still have the baby and also Shinsengumi specially Hijikata-san never tried to arrest me, maybe because Gintoki talk to them. Thinking about that makes me sad Its already 9pm and they're still not here. I went down to Otose-san's bar.

Catherine:We are already close

Otose: Katsura! come here, Catherine get a snack for Katsura

Tama: Katsura-sama you look stress

No, I'm just bored, Gintoki and the others is still not here.

Tama: Maybe they're still doing a job.

Otose: They shouldnt leave you alone. Hmm did you eat?

Not yet

Otose: I will cook a food for you, you should always eat for you and the baby to be healthy, What do you want to eat?

Yes... anything thank you Otose-san

**Tama's POV**

Otose-san, Katsura-sama looks like he's hurt. He's eyes looks so sad

Otose: Gintoki should be home now and they're together in the house so he can take care of Katsuranot left him alone.

Catherine: Maybe a ninja stalker in that stupid perm's house is the reason why Katsura looks sad, I heared them talking

Otose: You eavesdrop their conversation?

Catherine: No I just accidentaly heared it when I went upstairs.

Otose: Its already cook give this to Katsura

Roger

I gave Katsura-san the food and he only ate half of it saying he's already full, he thank us and go upstaires

**Gintoki's POV**

I woke up at 1pm, yesterday's job request is really difficult. I had a lot of wounds and injuiry in my arms. We are here in Shinsengumi's headquarters, I check my phone I forgot to tell Zura we are not going home, I didnt text or call Zura. I look for Kagura and Shinpachi both of them has a wound but Kagura's wound is now healed he just needs to rest. Hijikata came and said that the payment is already in our bank, he ask if I was okay and I said yes.

Hijikata: Yesterday we thought that Kondo will die... Good thing Sougo is acting close to Itou.

Yes because the vice captain is acting like a gay, good thing saddist is there

Hijikata: What did you say you perm head

Hmm we are going home later when kids wake up, Hows Okita?

Hijikata: Sougo is strong, he is now okay and he's energy is just drained from the fight

That kid should work on his stamina

Hijikata: He can't ... We are just afraid that he will end up just like his sister.

Hmm

Hijikata: How's Katsura? Did he know your job and did you say that your here with the kids, I bet his worried.

Zura's always worried, thats his forte.

Hijikata: So you are the Shiroyasha?

Yes I am the White Demon

Hijikata: Tell me a story abour the war.... how old are you when you join the war?

We are just 12 years old when we join the war, Zura carried us he's our General because he is our strategies and he is strong. He's the reason why we lasted the war for 5 years.

Hijikata: Hmm... I think Takasugi and You are much stronger than Katsura.

Hahahahahahaha Takasugi will laugh at you.

Okita joined the conversation he is awake now

Okita: Danna tell me why you and Takasugi will laugh at Hijibaka.

Hmm Zura's both parents died because of unknown illness he didnt even saw them and he's grandmother is the one to take care of him he and his grandmother is the only Katsura left from the Katsura clan so when he's grandmother told him that a General must be the greatest coward in the battlefield, he should be a coward, it was okay to be coward to run because if the General goes down the battle is lost, thats what she taught to Zura before she also died. In war Amanto called him the Runaway Kotarou because he is the coward who knows when to retreat his army, but when the general appeared whom he could entrust everything to... and If an enemy appeared whoom he couldnt defeat unless he bet everything... Once the coward's skin was stripped off, you will learn who really Zura is, When he said that he is Zura and not Katsura.

Okita: So I should call him Zura-san because Zura is his true form?

Hahahaha only the person who see's the real Zura can call him that..

Okita: So why China called Katsura Zura?

Because Zura respects Kagura and he see's himself in Kagura.

Okita: Why danna?

Zura's greatest weakness is loneliness. So when he meet Kagura and knows her background story, he called him Leader so that Kagura won't feel alone and Kagura will know that there's always someone who believe in her.

Hijikata: So thats he's weakness loneliness.... he's afraid to be alone but your the one who left him alone in your house?

His duck and old hag is there for him so he won't feel alone.

Okita: Danna lets eat now and wake up those brats.

I wake up Kagura and Shinpatchi we ate and leave. I took Shinpachi, Kagura and Sadaharu to Shimura's home and went home, Zura is just sitting and looking outside of the window. hmm I cleared my throat Zura just look at me.

Zura did you already eat? he didnt answer he got up and go to our room and he carried his things outside of our room.

Oi oi Zura why are you carrying your things?

Zura: Gintoki... I want to go home

Zura we already talk about this right? You are staying here

Zura: Why? why am I staying here? whats the reason?

Because you need someone to look after you and its better to be here so Takasugi wont come after you

Zura: then why am I alone here?

Zura we have a job request yesterday...

Zura: So your saying Gintoki that I'm just going to wait for you to come home anytime you want?

Zura... we just have a difficult job thats why we didnt come home.

Zura: Gintoki... if your concern with the baby, I can take care of it and I will give it to you after I gave birth. Elizabeth will be here to fetch me

No you'll stay here and you won't go anywhere. I shouted

Zura: I can go whenever I want to go this is my body

That is your body but your body carried our baby so whether you like it or not you'll stay here

Zura: I will go home and do what I want don't worry Gintoki I will take care of your baby

I shouted and said that No You will stay here and its our baby

Zura: shut up Gintoki he shouted

someone rang the doorbell and Zura grab he's bag but I also grab it

Zura: Let go...

No you'll stay here

Zura: You know me Gintoki

Yes I know you since childhood and your always stubborn

Zura: and you know what I feared the most....

Zura is right I know he's greatest fear is to be alone and I left him alone here....

Zura lets talk about this okay... I calmly said

Zura still hold his bag I want to go home... Zura said in a weak voice. Thats when I knew what is wrong Zura right now is vulnerable maybe because of his pregnancy that affect his emotion, the doctor told me that... I hug Zura and said sorry that I shouted at him and I left him alone and didnt even text or call him I know he is worried and thinking about what happen to us. He looks like he didnt sleep again and he's eyes is puffy. I ask if he already eat but he didnt answer. I help him to seat and just hug him, he didnt squirm. I tell him the what happen yesterday and why we didnt go home today.

Zura: Sorry Gintoki, I cant stop myself to think that you will leave me. Sorry I also can't understand myself I'm too emotional right now. He cries

Zura its not your fault its my fault and stop crying I told you I don't want to see you cry right?

Zura: but Gintoki... 

Zura didnt finish what he is saying, he touch his stomach and said it hurts.

I open the door and saw elizabeth was there and I ask her to get old hag its an emergency. I go back to Zura and ask look for my phone I called the doctor and said our address the doctor said he will come to our house. Old hag came and ask what happen. He gave Zura a water and ask him to breath in and breath out. after few seconds he's now breathing normal but he's still saying he's stomach is hurt I said wait for a Doctor he will come. Old hag ask if he eat already he said not yet because he is dizzy but he called Elizabeth to bring food before they go home. The doctor came ask us to let Zura lay down in the room I fix the futon and help Zura lay down. The doctor said wait outside and he will examine Zura. After 20 mins the door open and I ask how's Zura he said that the his pulse is weak and he look so stress and he doesnt have enough sleep and doesnt eat healthy food. The doctor gave me a prescription and ask to buy medicine, let him drink this 3x a day after meal drink this together with his other medicine. I thank the doctor and he left. I ask Elizabeth to buy the medicine. I look at Zura and he is now sleeping. 

Otose: He went outside last night

Why?

Otose: He has a visitors yesterday.

Who? is it a terrorist?

Otose: No the first one to came is his white duck, they look happy chatting and when the duck left theres another visitor

Hmm the duck is Elizabeth and whos the another visitor? Is it Mutsu?

Otose: No... its your ninja stalker... Catherine told me that she heard that you ninja stalker is shouting to Katsura saying that your friends only showed care because of the baby and when the baby is born everyone will left him.

When I heared that I feel like my blood id boiling from anger.

Otose: Don't make him feel that you only want the baby, he is stress enough and overthinking about the things he's not saying it but he's afraid what will happen to him before and after he gave birth to your child.

I have a job... we already talk about that.

Otose: Maybe he can also come out and go to his house, he miss his group. Let him go out it is better to have someone than to feel alone here.

Yes, we will talk when he calm down

Otose: Don't make the same mistake twice and remember it is not only baby's life is in danger it is also Katsura's life.

Otose left me, I cook for our dinner and wait for Elizabeth to come back.

Elizabeth came back together with the medicine. I ask him if she has a time so she can walk with Zura tomorrow afternoon, she said yes and she will text me

Elizabeth went home and I woke up Zura

Zura lets eat, you need to drink your medicine...

Zura: I'm so tired...

I lift and carry Zura to the dinning room, I feed him because he cant lift his arms, he finish the food and I gave him his medicine... after that I gave him strawberry milk and he smiled at me, he ask for another box of strawberry milk and I gave it to him. He drank all the 5 boxes of strawberry milk. He said he's sleepy so I lifted him and carry him to our room. I fix the futon and I assist him to lay down.. I go back to Kitchen and wash all the dishes.

When I go back to room Zura is still awake, I ask him if he feel okay now he said say and he's sorry for his attitude. I ask him what Sarutobi said to him. He's only silent and he look away, I lay down next to him and hug him. 

Zura no matter what happen I will stay with you .. with or without baby I'm staying here with you so dont worry, even if we fight I will stay with you and you'll always be the love of my life. I will marry you Zura so don't worry I just need to do a job so we can have a savings for our marriage and our baby.

Zura hug and kiss me 

Thank you Gintoki. 


	6. Taking care of Zura

**Always keep your emergency food for late night craving**

* * *

**Gintoki's POV**

Zura is now 2 months pregnant, When the Yoruzuya has a work Elizabeth will come to our house to accompany Zura so he won't feel alone sometimes when we and Elizabeth is busy, before we go to work, we will accompany Zura to Shimura's Residence and Otae and Zura will take about their experience in pregnancy. If we don't have a work I will join Zura in his morning walk. In his cravings he always like strawberry milk and my perm hair, sometimes he's too emotional and all I can do is to understand him. Sometimes he get mad because of little things and I'll just apologize because if I said something he will cry.

Right now we don't have work and Zura is just sleeping his head is resting in my lap, Kagura and Shinpachi is here when a client came.

Client: Good afternoon Yoruzuya, I need your help.

Hmm Shinpachi bring tea to guest

Kagura: So how can we help you aru?

Client: We'll I need you to look for a Giant Duck, here's the picture (show picture of Elizabeth), you see my daughter is a huge fan of a duck and when we are in Oedo Market, we saw a Giant Duck buying a Shapoo in the grocery. My daughter can't stop crying until she can have that giant duck

Okay we will try to find this Giant Duck

Zura: Thats not Giant duck thats Elizabeth!, and your so noisy I cant sleep!

Uhmm Katsura-san we have a client and you can sleep in the room.

Zura: I don't want its so hot there.

I look at Shinpachi and sign him to shut up

Kagura: okay we will try to find this thing

Zura: Don't get Elizabeth Leader

The client left and the three of us look at each other, Zura is now sleeping again resting his head in my lap.

Kagura: So what are we going to do?

Shinpachi do a cosplay of Elizabeth!

Kagura: Yes shinpachi do it now

Shinpachi shouted why me

Kagura: because its what you rare good!

Shinpachi shouted again what did you say? Gin-san can also cosplay like paako

No I will NEVER do it again! I shouted

Zura: Shut up all of you are so loud!

The three of us instantly shut our mouth.

Zura: Gintoki stop moving your making me dizzy. I can't sleep properly

I stay still Kagura get a marker and a paper and wrote we can communicate using this so Zura won't be mad at us

We communicate through the writing

So whats the plan Zura doesnt want me to get up...

Kagura: LEts not accept this job

Shinpachi: Kagura-chan you accepted it

Zura will be mad if we get Elizabeth and give it to the daughter.

Kagura: Yes Zura will eat us alive if he knows that we will give Eli to our client

Shinpachi: So we will not move?

Yes

Kagura: Yes, cook now shinpachi I'm hungry.

Shinpachi: But today is Gin-san's duty....

Kagura: How can Gin-chan cook? Zura is now sleeping

Shinpachi: okay I'll cook now so I can go home.

Zura wants curry and Kagura check our strawberry milk if we still have.

both of them followed my order, I am now reading Jump when Zura move and talk

Zura: Gintoki...

Hmm

Zura: I'm tired

Zura you are not doing anything...

Zura: I feel tired and I want to eat strawberry shake

You didn't do anything Zura and we don't have strawberry shake..

Zura: I want stawberry shake now!

Kagura: I'll buy you strawberry shake Zura. Gin-chan give me money

I give Kagura money and said that be fast.

Zura: Gintoki

What? I;m getting nervous when you call me, just say it already!

Zura: hold my hand I'm cold

But you said its hot

Zura: Its now cold and get me a blanket

Okay get up so I can get you blanket

Zura: I dont want to get up

Zura dont act spoiled brat how can I get blanket if I cant get up?

Shinpachi: I will get it Gin-san

Thank you patchi

Zura: Gintoki there's something I didnt tell you.

He sounds serious hmm What is it Zura I ask

Zura: Sarutobi-san is in your ceiling...

Which part of the house?

Zura: Bedroom

Zura I'll get up first to check, I get you pillow, Is this the reason why you don't want in our bedroom?

Zura: Yes

I get up and get Zura's pillow I check the ceiling and Zura's right Sarutobi is there.

Sarutobi: Damn I get caught

blah blah blah What are you doing here?

Sarutobi: I'm making sure that Katsura-san will not do anything to you shile your sleeping

Your crazy women

Sarutobi: I can give you child Gin-san...

No, I need to tell you something

Sarutobi: What? Are you going to propose?

This is Zura my boyfriend, Zura this is Sarutobi my friend.

Zura: Its not Zura, Its Katsura

Sarutobi: He is your boyfriend because he's pregnant with your child.

No, we are already in a relationship before this happen

Sarutobi: Hahahaha your kidding Gin-san right?

No I am serious.

Sarutobi run and left the house, Zura is just looking at the door.

We ate after that we get ready to bed and sleep I need to be sure Zura gets enough sleep.

2am someone is shaking and calling my name, I open my eyes and it is Zura. I ask what

Zura: Gintoki get me a strawberry cake now I'm hungry.

But Zura its only 2am theres no open bakeshop right now

Zura: but Gintoki I'm hungry

can you just drink Strawberry milk I'm still sleepy

Zura: Gintoki... zura's sad voice

Okay I'll get up and look outside okay you can wait right?

Zura: Yes thank you Gintoki

I left with just wearing a Pajama, I only bring wallet. I look around but all of the bakeshop is close, I saw Okita who is patrolling

Okita: Danna please wear proper clothes and we have a curfew you can't just walk around

I'm in hurry I need to look for a strawberry cake but all the stores is close

Okita: Oh pregnancy cravings, Kondo-san also got out and look for a cherry ice cream, I think you can ask Yamazaki he is our errand boy he knows where to buy those foods

Where's Yamazaki?

Okita: In the boat he's spying

Can you just call him?

Okita called Yamazaki and ask where to buy strawberry cake

Okita: hmm Yamazaki said that in Yoshiwara

I thank Okita and run to Yoshiwara, when I get there I look for the bakery, Tsukuyo is there with Sarutobi

Tsukuyo: Gintoki... what are you doing here?

Sarutobi: Gin-san you follow me.

No, I am looking at a bakery shop I'll buy strawberry cake for Zura

Tsukuyo: So the rumors are true that You and Katsura is having a baby?

Yes can you tell me where is the open bakery here?

Tsukuyo: follow me, are you together with Katsura because of the child?

No, we are in relationship when this thing happen

Tsukuyo: Oh congratulations, here's the open bakeshop

I thank Tsukuyo and buy a strawberry cake, I hurried to go home its already 3:45am

When I got home I go to our bedroom and saw Zura sleeping, there's a letter beside him it says that he's so sleepy to wait so he's going to sleep. I get the cake and put it in refregerator. I go back to sleep.

Gintoki... I heared Zura, I still want to sleep what does he want this time. I look at the clock its 6am

Zura its too early, let me sleep

Zura: Gintoki its time to walk

When I heared him, I get up and change my clothes, Zura is now ready to go. When we get out we walk slowly and I hold Zura so if he suddenly felt dizzy I can assist him. When we are walking we saw Otae and Kondo walking and talk to them after that we go to the Jouishishi's new headquarters nearby, We walk again its already 8am when we get back home, I still have 1 hr to sleep I'm going back to sleep I said to Zura, Zura said that he's hungry and he wants a soup. I wake up Kagura and ask her to cook soup for Zura, I gave her the instruction. Zura lets go back to sleep while Kagura is cooking, Zura followed me but he only sit and held my hair, I think our child will get my per silver hair, Zura keeps on touching it. I get back to sleep and I woke up when Kagura wakes me up saying Zura has been vomitting, I help Zura I hold his long hair, I ask Kagura to gave me a towel and she gave it to me. after he vomit I help him get to couch and sit, Zura are you okay, did you already eat? Yes I ate Leader's soup. Maybe thats the reason why you vomit, I taste the soup and its okay for me, maybe he doesnt want the taste of soup.

Okita came to our house and ask for Kagura

Okita: Is china here?

Why?

Okita: we have a sparring session today

Is this your dayoff?

Okita: Yes why danna?

Hmm are you and Kagura dating?

Okita: No danna why?

Because her father will kill me.

Kagura came out of her closet and said that they are now going. I wave my hand to them

Shinpachi came and said that he brought Zura's favorite food Soba,he said he's not feeling well. I tell shinpachi that Zura vomiitted, when we gave him the cake he ate it but minutes after he ate he vomitted again.

Shinpachi: Maybe Katsura-san wants to eat only the food you cook Gin-san

Hmm starting today I will cook for Zura's food.

Weeks had been passed, Zura's baby bump is now visible when he wore his pajama. He is still craving most of the nights, Sakamoto and Mutsu sometimes come to visit Zura, Sakamoto and Mutsu is now in a relationship with each other.

When we have a work I will wake up early and cook food for Zura's breakfast and lunch and I make sure that we can finish our work before 6pm so I can cook him dinner, thats our daily routine I also accompany Zura in his monthly check up. Zura already have an ultra sound to check the baby, its only 3 months so we cant know the gender of the baby.

Gintoki, can you brush my hair? Zura asked

I brush his hair,Zura your hair is really long, do you want me to cut it?

No Gintoki, you want me to get you bald?... just braid it, you know how to braid right? Zura said

Hmm okay. I started to braid his hair

Gintoki do you remember you and Takasugi always argue when we are child, both of you want to try to braid my hair and I will say that you should braid sensei's hair.

Yes but I always choose your hair to braid because it is much smoother compare to Shouyo and Takasugi is the one to braid shouyo's hair.

I always want to have a long hair just like sensei

Yes and now your hair is super long its annoying.

Zura laugh and said that I'm just jealous because my hair is perm, after I braid his hair he look at me and said that I should take a rest. He ask me to rest my head in his lap and he will massage my head. I did what he said and he started to massage my hair and I fell asleep.

When I woke up there's a 2 unknown man in my couch and Zura's duck.I didnt move and only listen to what they are saying

Zura: Elizabeth I know your concern but I need to know everything so I could make a plan.

Joui1: Elizabeth-san, Katsura-san is right we need his help right now

Zura: And I also want to talk to the maker of this insect I need to ask him important things and the doctor can't answer me because he still doesnt know how the parasite work in one's body.

Joui2: Katsura-san we will try to get more information about this we already know their hideout and the shinsengumi already caught all the insect but one insect died.

Zura: Try to find a manual or journal everything that related to the insect and why does only one insect died?

Joui1: We still don't know Katsura-san but we will do our best

Zura: Be sure you won't get caught and Elizabeth will lead all of you, Elizabeth go tell the Shinsengumi about the hideout and make a plan to capture all the amanto's and be sure that they're all alive I need them to know more about this parasite. The two of you... when Shinsengumi attack the hideout, you should sneak and get all the documents asnd give it to me.

Joui1 and 2: Yes Katsura-san

Zura: Elizabeth make sure that all of our comrade stay alive no matter how the difficult the situation is, you must stay alive.

The three of them left I continue pretending that I'm asleep. Zura is hiding something and I need to know it, I know Zura is stubborn he won't say he's worries to me even if I ask him, I need to talk to Elizabeth.

I got up and saw Zura is sleeping with his eyes open, he learned this skill because of the war, he said that even if his asleep his eyes needs to stay open.

I lift him and lay him in our bed that night Zura didnt wake up to eat dinner so I have to keep his food in case he will wake up at midnight, I sleep in his side and he wake me up again at 3am

Zura: Gintoki my stomach ache, I'm hungry

Zura theres a food in the table I already cook it just heat it I said with eyes close

Zura: Okay Gintoki just sleep I will just eat.

When I felt that Zura went out to our room I opened my eyes, I need to be sure that he won't throw up his food, I observe Zura he is now eating but he's one hand still holding his tummy, he stop eating and close his eyes, I decided to approach him but when I step my feet he started humming. I look at Zura again he is now happy humming and holding his little bump in his tummy. I just watch Zura whe he is going to clean I approach him and said that he should rest and go back to our room, Zura is now smilling at me and said he will wait for me, I already finish washing his plates and we both go to our room and lay down Zura hug me tightly and sleep. 


	7. Second Trimester

**Gintoki's POV**

Zura is now 3 months and 2 weeks pregnant, theres a lot of changes happening to him first he's breast is growing, he got even more lazier than the first 3 months, he throw up a food if its not me who cook, he's sensitive with smell, he seems like he always pee and constipated, he's frequently has a leg cramp that why I massage his feet, he's dizziness is more frequent than before, and we can also see that he's belly is growing they call it baby bump. Kagura is always touching Zura's belly, we are just in the couch waiting for a client to come, Say Gintoki.. Where's shinpachi? Zura ask.

Uhmm today is the opening of the dojo why?

Zura: Why didnt you tell me! I want to go there.

Kagura: But Zura the doctor advice that you should stay home.

Zura: Gintoki... Lets go

Zura the doctor advice that you should stay home and I'm so lazy right now

Zura: Its not Zura its Katsura, Gintoki we need to go now.

Kagura: Zura listen to the doctor.

Okay okay we will go but you will not walk, Sadaharu will carry you.

Kagura: okay I'll take a bath first

When Kagura go to take a bath, Zura and I are now changing our clothes

Zura: Gintoki all of my clothes are in laundry, I should do a laundry tomorrow.

No, I'll do the laundry here wear this. I gave him my extra clothes

Zura: This your clothes

Yes and I ask you to wear it

Zura: uhm okay, but this is big

Thats okay lets go Kagura is now finish.

When we got there, there's only a few people and some shinsengumi is there.

Okita: danna I thought your not going here, now I can challenge you

Shinpachi: Gin-san why are you and Katsura-san here? He is advice to stay home and why your matching your outfit?

Kagura: because Gin-chan is so lazy and waiting for you to do our laundry and now Zura doesnt have any clean clothes left, you should come back Shinpachi

Yes its your fault Shinpachi-kun

Shinpachi: Your crazy lazy Gin-san

Okita: Fight me Shiroyasha

Kagura: Gin-chan is not here for your little challenge saddist!

Okita: Oh china your here I thought its just a red wall

Kagura: Saddist you idiot!

Zura: Leader don't shout and Gintoki you said that you will do the laundry tomorrow.

Yeees

Okita: Oh danna is under hahaha

Hijikata: Yes he is under to his own general

You mayo-freak!

Zura: Shinpachi where's the students?

Shinpachi: here Katsura-san follow me

We followed them and saw that Gorilla is teaching the new students

student1: this is so boring

student2: yes I want to go home now

uhmm Shinpachi cleared his throat

Student: Oh here's another boring sensei

Gorilla: Oh guys your here! Katsura we miss you here you never go outside.

Zura: So what are you teaching them?

Gorilla: How to use the sword.

Zura: Oh really! hmm lets see, can I talk to your students?

Oi oi Zura your not here to talk about being a Joui rebel!

Shinoachi: uhm Katsura-san don't talk about being a terrorist they are just kids.

Zura: Hello students what are you doing here?

Students: We wanted to be stong

Hijikata: Katsura you idiot! they are studying of course.

Zura: You guys wants to be strong?

the students nod

Zura: How do you want to use your sword?

the student is now silent doesnt know what to answer.

Zura: You want me to tell you the story of the last Samurai before this country turned to be under the Amantos?

The students excitedly nod and Zura sat down

We also sat down to listen to his story

Zura: This is the story about the man who doesnt have any evil desire but to teach the kids the principle of life and how to use the sword, he started the school called Shouka Sonjuku a private school for the poor and teach for free, he has a lot of students but there are three students who stand out the most, the first student is called as the corpse-eating demon but the sensei called him cute little adorable demon, he got the student from the village that full of corpse, that kid is force to kill just to survive he doesnt have family so he look the sensei as father and followed him, the second student is the disowned one, he was from a rich samurai family but he doesnt want to be a samurai that controlled by his family so he was disowned and when he learned that there's a strong opponent in the new school dojo of that sensei he always challenge the strong one which is the cute little demon, the third student is the noble one, both parents died before the student see them the only family left is the grandmother but the grandmother also died, he became homeless and stray he is genius that the government want him and gave him full scholarship in prestigious military school but he declined and stay as a stray one day he got encounter the disowned and the cute little demon and he want to follow them so he decided to join and he got inspired by the sensei. 

The students and the sensei live happily but one day the school got burned and the sensei was captured he is accused that he is teaching the students how to use the sword against the government. The government called that movement the Kansei Purge, there was already a war before the sensei was captured. The three stand out student decided to join the war to save their sensei they are just 12 years old, the war lasted for 5 years, they lost all of their comrades where massacared only the three standout student remain, the two student where captured and tied, the first student need to choose who will he killed his fellow students/friends or the sensei? the first student choose the two students and the first student killed his own master, his sensei and his father. The sensei before he died thank the first student for choosing the two other student than him. They didnt save the sensei because the sensei choose to die for them to be saved. 

The three student parted their ways, The disowned choose to use his sword to destroy the legacy of the sensei along with this world that took his sensei's life, the noble one use his sword to protect his new form comrade and promise to create a new world that will equally have rights between humans and amanto for his sensei and last the cute little demon student choose to use his sword to protect the legacy of his sensei, protect everyone who is dear to him and protect his own soul.

The last samurai is none other than the sensei who pass his legacy to his three student and in order to create a new hope for the samurai.

A sword that's only swung in self-defense, while fearing others, you should swing your sword not to cut down your enemies, not to cut away your weaknesses and protect yourself but to protect your very own soul. Doubt youself, lose your way and become a samurai you want to be.

Zura got up and saw that some of the students are inspired and some cries.

Student: Sensei what is your name?

Student: Sensei is it a true story?

Student: Sensei who's the three students and the sensei? What is their name?

Zura smiled at them and walk towards me.

Zura: that a true to life story, search your heart what your trully desire why do you want to be strong after use this sword to protect your hearts desire.

Zura you need to rest now

Kagura: Is it your real story Zura?

Shinpachi: Katsura-san thank you for inspiring me

Students: Sensei how can we be sure that we are in the right path to become strong?

Zura: You will learn it if in the process you never lose your own soul.

Zura lets go

We say goodbye to them and the Shimura ask us to eat there. I cook for Zura's food while he takes a rest and sleep in Shinpachi's room.

Hijikata: So who are you in Katsura's story?

Okita: He is the demon

Gorilla: So now we learn the reason why Katsura wants to take over the government and why Takasugi wanted to kill the shogun.

Hijikata: and you only want to protect them?

Zura's story is based on his own prespective, he is correct about me and himself but he really never see the disowned true desire why he choose to path he is walking. In war Zura fought to save sensei and create a government before sensei died he already knows whats the purpose of his sword.

Gorilla: Katsura only want to protect his sensei's legacy in his own way. Same as you Shiroyasha

I promised to sensei that I will protect everyone in behalf of him.

Hijikata: Even killing Takasugi in the process of protecting?

Yes... if he change I promise to kill him same with Zura I promise that I'll be the first one to kill him when he change same promise with Zura.

Okita: Your friendship is complicated.

Hmm

Shinpachi: Gin-saaaan the students wants Katsura-san to be their sensei.

Kagura: I can be a sensei Zura is not in great condition to teach

Hijikata: Who never know that Katsura can inspire kids

Kagura: Tell me more about your past Gin-chaaan

Mayo-freak you didnt know Zura, he can inspired even the most dangerous criminal in town, don't focus in his idiotic talks, focus on how he trully act, and Kagura wake up Zura he needs to eat

Gorilla: Lets all eat

Otae: The first class ended well, I should thank all of you

Okita: We didnt do anything

Gorilla: I got inspired with Katsura's story about your sensei

Zura went to dining and join us.

Zura: where's Elizabeth? I saw her here

Zura your unknown creature duck is not here you just dreamnt about it, eat now so we can go home

Zura: Thats not unknown creature duck its Elizabeth and where's my drink?

Later when we go home you will drink

Kagura: Zura tells us about Gin-chan.. Who is his first love

I got chocked and I heared Zura's laugh and Shinpachi gave me a water

Zura don't tell them anything you will just tell them lies.

Otae: Now I'm curious, tell us Katsura-san

Zura: I really don't met the girl he said that it was gone.

Shinpachi: Tell us about the girl Katsura-san

You shut up I shouted

Zura: Well Gintoki said his crush is from the neighbor, he said the girl is really beautiful, she has a long black hair and his eyes color is olive brown, Gintoki said she is really smart but always serious he never approach her because there's a devil kid always appearing when he tried to approach the girl. Jmm Gintoki I remembered I never really met the girl you are saying

Okita: Say Katsura-san what is your appearance when you first met danna, I mean what is your look do you have a long hair? Did someone following you or anyone is by your side whenever danna is with you?

Oi oi stop! don't talk about my first love!

Zura: Oh me? I got a long hair when we are child, and Takasugi always appeared when Gintoki is talking to me

Hijikata: Katsura never know that he is the first love of the yoruzuya

Gorilla: Oh yes such and idiot

Shinpachi: Hahaha let him be

Kagura: Zura does Gin-chan show interest to a girl after his first love?

Stoooop it I shouted

Zura: Gintoki your so loud, and yes when we are at the war Sakamoto, Takasugi and Gintoki go to Yoshiwara and both Gintoki and Takasugi pick the same girl and the girl pick Takasugi hahaha I remeber both of you fight about that

Okita: Say Katsura-san what's the description of the girl both Takasugi and danna choose?

Zura don't answer it I wont talk to you

Zura: Hmm Sakamoto said it was a girl who is tall, brown eyes and has a long black hair right Gintoki?

Otae: Katsura-san the description of the two girls is like you Long hair brown eyes and tall

Otae hahaha Thats not tru

Zura: Really? I don't know, Gintoki's ideal type is her first love maybe he still can't move on

I wont talk anymore

Zura: Gintoki both you and Takasugi share the same interest description of a girl, maybe thats why you both are always fighting

Kagura: Zura is really an idiot

Okita: So both of them like him since they were a child and maybe the other one is mad because those two are really close

**Zura's POV**

After dinner we said goodbye Kagura and Sadaharu are staying we are now walking when I feel dizzy and fatigue, Gintoki carry me until we got home.

Gintoki who is your first love?

he didnt answer me and he fix the futon

I change my clothes to pajama and wait for Gintoki to finish his bath to talk to him. When he got out I called him again

Gintoki are you mad? I felt like I am about to cry, I don't know maybe because of this pregnancy

He never answer and he lay down next to me

Gintoki I cant stop my tears, he look at me and got surprised and wipe my tears, he said sorry and talk to me again

I kissed him so passionately and later We remove each others clothes, Gintoki carefully bite my neck and his kiss is going down to my left breast I softly moaned when he suck my nipple he's other hand grab my right breast. That night we make love again and I moaned Gintoki's name.

Its Already five months and the amanto that cause this is still nowhere to be found, the plan didnt work and now we have to look again.

Gintoki: So Zura lets think about the name of our baby...

I name him meatballs

Gintoki got mad and said think of a creative name and I said meatball one

Gintoki gave up and said he's the one who will name the child. We decided not to know the gender so we can be surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Zura's POV**

Gintoki and the Kids are now busy in their job our baby is now 7 months Gintoki really did a great job for taking care of us and doing his business, today is the day of my check up, this the first time that Gintoki is not here, Elizabeth is with me and we go to the Hospital. The doctor ask if he can look at the bite of the parasite, it is now bigger. Elizabeth is at my back and listening to what the doctor said, Doctor what does it mean that it became bigger? I ask

Doctor: To be honest we still dont know, we only knew this when a pregnant man died yesterday he's also the same as you he got bitten by the insect at his lower back, the parasite now live in his body and slowly changing his body into a woman, his body gave up in the process of changing.

So what happens to the baby?

Doctor: The baby is force to come out, the baby is only 7 months and its critical

So what are we going to do doctor? The baby... My baby needs to survive... please do anything I asked in a weak voice, Elizabeth go my side and help me calm

Doctor: I advice you to get operated

How about the baby?

Doctor: Theres a chance that the baby will die, we need to get the parasite's den in your body and the baby. You might die if we continue this

But I want the baby to be alive and healthy, if I get operated the baby will be in critical condition

Doctor: Do you still want to continue?

Yes of course!

Doctor: Here's the waiver this waiver means that I discuss you the risk that will happen to you and your baby and if you sign it means that you will still continue your pregnancy.

I get the paper and read it

Doctor: The percetage you will survive is only 50 percent you might will die in the process of giving birth, but if you survive we need to get the parasite's den in your body, we really don't know all the details of the parasite but I will make sure that you will survive.

What about my baby?

Doctor: I'm not a miracle worker but the baby will have a high chance to survuve, I will try my best to save both of you. If both of you survive and we get the parasite's den in your body, we still don't know what will be happen after that. There's a lot of possitivity that the virus of the parasite already spread in your body.

Doctor if you need to choose between me and the baby... The baby should survive no matter what happen, even if I die, I don't care what will happen to me next but all I care is the baby

Doctor: Do you want to have a ultra sound so we can see if the baby is doing good and to see the gender?

Yes doctor... the doctor put a gel in my tummy and he ask me to look at the monitor

Doctor: This is your baby hmm the gender is boy, he looks healthy. Your baby is doing good

My tears fell in my eyes, My baby will survive. Both of us can make it alive.

Doctor: Yes, I will print this so you can show it to your partner

So doctor you force my baby to come out?

Doctor: No it is much risky, we need to wait until the water is broke so we can save the baby, in process of getting the baby and the parasite's den, we will do the c-section. It will cost more than normal delivery.

No matter how much is it, the important is the baby to be alive.

Doctor: Yes Katsura-san you need to be more careful in everything that you'll do, don't stress too much eat a healthy food and always drink plenty of water. Think before you sign the waiver, Sakata-san will also need to sign if both of you agree. You can give me the paper next week or your Elizabeth can deliver it to me when both of you sign it.

The doctor gave me the envelope that contains the ultra sound result and the waiver.

What is Gintoki never sign this and only me who sign this?

Doctor: well we need a letter from you saying that you take responsible for your decision.

We said goodbye to the Doctor.

Elizabeth what am I going to do?

Elizabeth wrote: Katsura-san you should discuss this to Sakata-san

Elizabeth carried me and we rode the taxi both of us is just silent. I didnt notice that the Driver is Hasegawa-san

Hasegawa: Katsura-san whats wrong?

Hasegawa-san I didnt notice you...

Hasegawa: Maybe your thinking too much thats why you didnt notice me.

Hmm... Hasegawa-san can you drive faster, I'm really tired.

Hasegawa: Yes Katsura-san

When we got to down from taxi in front of Otose-san, Tama-san and Catherine-san looks like they are waiting for me.

Otose: So how's your check up?

Tama: What's wrong?

I waved and bow at them before Elizabeth carried me to go to Yorozuya

Otose: Something is wrong

Catherine: Maybe its just he's mood swing

Tama: No he look like he cried.

We are now here at the Yorozuya, I called Sakamoto and Mutsu answered his phone.

Mutsu: Katsura-san why?

Hmm where's Sakamoto?

Mutsu: He's talking with the client, but I think the meeting will be over, Can you wait for a minute?

Yes, after 10 mins Tatsuma answered the phone

Sakamoto: Zura-chiiii

Tatsumaaaa... Where are you?

Sakamoto: Zura what happen to you? Got a fight with Kintoki?

No, do you have a contact with Takasugi?

Sakamoto: Zura... do you have a problem? I'll contact Takasugi for you

Can come here in Edo... along with Takasugi?

Sakamoto: We will try I will try to bring Takasugi with me

Thank you Tatsuma... I disconnect the call and drink Elizabeth tea.

Elizabeth thank you for always believing me and following me thank you for staying with me so I won't feel alone thank you Elizabeth for being my friend.

Elizabeth wrote: Katsura-san... I should be the one to thank you and dont talk like your going to die, the doctor said that there's a chance that both of you will be alive

Elizabeth the doctor still don't know if we both survive we don't know if there's a virus in my body.

I asked Elizabeth to go home and I'll take a rest, Gintoki left me a food for dinner but I don't have energy to eat right now, maybe later. I sleep in the couch.

**Gintoki's POV**

We are now in prison together with Nobume, Tsukuyo and the brats, we are helping tsukuyo to find the man that promise Suzuran, we thought that its the former Shogun but we are wrong, the former shogun only use Suzuran and real man who promise Suzuran is the old man named Maizo. The shinsengumi help us escaped in prison that night and the five of us fight the Former Shogun but the Tendoushuu arrived, I've learned from the assasin that the Former Shogun Sada sada is the one who ordered to capture all the teachers and Shouyo is one of those teachers that got captured, we thought that we are already defeated but the the Mimawarigumi came and help us. The former shogun tried to escape but I stop it, I fight again with Oboro the assasin of the tendoushuu, I defeated him and the sun is already rising, the shogun shige shige came and gave his resignation letter to the Tendoushuu. Kagura and Shinpachi assist me to go to hospital, the Shinsengumi took all of us to hospital, I called Zura and said that I'm at the hospital he didnt said anything so I hang up my phone, I ask Kagura and Shinpachi to do everything they can so that Maizo can meet with Suzuran in full moon tonight. I rest for a while and then Elizabeth came and gave me a bento box.

Who is this from?

Elizabeth wrote: From Katsura-san, he cant go here but he cook for you and ask you to take care and go home.

Hmm thank you

Elizabeth wrote: Katsura-san needs you I hope you don't leave him this time he needs you to fulfill your promise to him

When I read that I ask what does it mean but Elizabeth already went outside. I cant move my feel so I shouted her to come back, the door opened and Old hag, tama and Catherine came and ask me how am I doing? I said I'm okay and ask Tama to get Elizabeth.

Otose: You need to come home, Katsura's not doing well since he arrive from the hospital.

Catherine: We tried to talk to him but he didnt say any word

Yes I will go home now, wait for me

I ask the doctor that I need to go home, the shinsengumi came and said that they still need to ask about my statement and I said that I don't have time and Zura needs me now.

We got home, Okita took us home after we arrive I hurriedly go to my house I didnt even thank Okita and Old hag, When I got there Zura is now sleeping in the couch, I wake him up and said that I'm home, Zura just smiled at me and hug me. Something is wrong

Zura what happen to your check up?

Zura ask me to get the envelop in the desk, I get it and open it I saw and read the result of ultra sound, Zura took the envelop and give me the picture of ultra sound.

Zura: Thats our baby boy

Zura I told you we should start thinking about the name.

Zura hummed and he gave me a paper with his sign at the lower part

Zura what this?

Zura: I already sign it, its the waiver that I know the risk in my pregnancy and I will still continue it

What do you mean?

Zura: Yesterday the doctor told me that there's a 7 months male pregnant died, they learned that the parasite has planted a den in his body and his baby is in critical condition, he advice me to get operated it will save me but the baby will be in critical condition, so I decided that I should take a risk for me and our baby, if we waited until the baby is about to come out there's a high chance that the baby will survive.

What about you? What will happen to you?

Zura: Gintoki I need you to sign this...

Zura I'm asking you what will happen to you if you continue this? If you don't get operated?

Zura: Gintoki listen to me the baby must stay alive... we can't risk the baby

And what will happen to you?

Zura: Theres a 50 percent chance that I wont make it alive but it will save the baby... our baby

Zura I'm okay without the baby, we are okay... I can't risk you I cried

Zura: I grew up without a family both of us... I wanted to have a family, i know that you wanted to have a family too. And now we are blessed to have a baby we cant risk it Gintoki, I will be fine, I cant just die, I can survive

Promise me Zura that both of you will be alive... even just you just promise me you'll make it

Zura: You know I cant promise that... but I will try to stay alive

Nooo, you have to promise me

Zura: Gintoki if there will be a situation that you need to choose between use... choose him, choose my baby our baby thats my wish...

I stayed silent and Zura just cry, Kagura, Shinpachi, Sadaharu, Otose and Elizabeth came and ask what happen...

I left the house and go to the bar

I drink a lot of sake until I get drunk and cant get up

I called Okita and ask him to fetch me, when he got here he ask me if he will delivered me to my home I said no and he took me to shinsengumi headquarters. I dont sleep I only stay silent even if Gorilla and Mayo freak talk to me. Its already 5am and I thank them and walk home, Zura is in the couch his waiting for me to come home. I go to him and kiss him, he kiss me back and put his arms around my neck I carry him to our room and lay him down. I kiss him again and said that if this your decision I will support you.

I love you Gintoki thank you

I love you so much Zura sleep now you need to be strong


	9. Reunion

**Sakamoto's POV**

After Zura hung up the phone, I contact Takasugi wishing he's still using he's number. It rang and someone answered

Hello is this Takasugi?

No this is Bansai who is this?

Sakamoto Tatsuma

Shinsuke said that if you or any of your friends call he said I should hung up

Waaaait ... tell him the reason I called is Zura.

Wait

Takasugi: What is it Sakamoto?

Takasugi... Zura called me

Takasugi: I dont care about you and Zura anymore

But you answered when bansai said that its because of Zura

Takasugi: What do you want?

Zura called me

Takasugi: You already said that

Zura sound horrible, there's a lot of thing happen to him and now I think he needs us

Takasugi: Zura always sound horrible and why did you call me? Zura hates me so he will never ask for me to be present unless its a life and death situtaiton

Zura ask you to come with me in Edo...

Takasugi: When will you come?

Lets meet at the terminal tomorrow morning I'm near to earth and I know your also in space

Takasugi: Okay

I called Zura

Zura: Hello tatsuma... this is Kintoki's voice

Kintokiiii... where's Zura?

Zura: just got sleep why?

Kintoki what happen to Zura he ask me to go back to edo and bring takasugi with me...

Zura: Just follow him, he knows what his doing and you will know when you got here

Okay we will come tomorrow better be ready because you know Takasugi, he's a busy person

Zura: Trust me he will stop what ever hell he was doing if he knows what happen to Zura. I'm going to sleep now

and he hung up

Now I'm really curious what really happen

At the port we are waiting for Takasugi their ships is already here but the Kiheitai is here

After 2 hours I saw Takasugi and the the said that we are the first one to walk and they will follow

I walk towards Kintoki's house Takasugi and he's squad follow him, we are now in front of Kintoki's house Kagura open the door and let us in

Kintoki is now sitting in the couch he said that Zura is still sleeping.

Takasugi: You said that it was Zura who ask me to come why he's here?

Kintoki: a lot of things happen Takasugi... Zura is now being stubborn

Shinpachi came and gave us a tea and excuse himself

So Kintoki what really happens?

Kintoki told us about the amanto's parasite that I already know, he told us that Zura is pregnant I know that too and now Zurais being stubborn the doctor said that there's a 50 percent chance that he will die, and and he survive we still dont know what will happen to Zura, theres a high chance that the virus already spread to his body and we don't know what will be the effect.

All of us are silent I cleared my throat and ask So Zura doesnt want the baby to die so he will risk his life?

Kintoki nod

Takasugi: Gintoki I ask you to take care of him and what happen now?

Kintoki didnt answer

Takechi: I know that insect parasite, its the parasite that can get someone impregnant the insect first bite will be the father and the second he will bite will be the mother no matter what is your gender. The parasite have a high risk in male prenancy because they can slowly change the body of the male so he can carry a child, then the parasite will create a den inside the body and they will spread their virus inside the body of the pregnant. The virus will slowly kill the organs of the pregnant

Matako: So your saying that Katsura will be a woman?

Takechi: Yes, if he has a strong body, he wont die in that process but he will die in the virus

Zura will not die

Kintoki: I want all of you to act normal, he will just say his farewell speech to you Takasugi and Sakamoto

Takasugi: I wont accept it Gintoki, Zura will not die because of that fucking amanto parasite!

Matako: how many months until Katsura gave birth?

Kintoki: 2 months left

The door suddenly opened and Zura went out his still wearing his pajama, his baby bump got bigger nowbut he still look skinny, he look at us and smile before he go to bathroom.

Kintoki: Just act normal this is my only request to all of you.

Zura join us and ask Kintoki for a breakfast we said that its already noon and I ordered food for us.

Zura: Takasugi... I think Sakamoto and Gintoki already told you what happen

Takasugi: Zura so you want to meet us so you can say your farewell speech?

Zura: No, I really want to see you and Sakamoto.

Takasugi: here drink this yakulk Takasugi gave Zura the yakulk

Takasugi where's mine? why Zura-chii only?

Zura: Its not Zura-chii its Katsura

Takasugi: You can buy yakulk if you want

Zura: Takasugi thank you and I want you to stop all your evil plan

Takasugi: I told you Zura you cant stop me

Zura: Why did you cleared my name in Shinsengumi?

Takasugi: Its my gift for you

Zura: For what?

Takasugi: For surviving 10 years without us

Zura smiled gently and said I really hate you Shinsuke

Takasugi smiled and said the feeling is mutual

The ordered food came and Kintoki comes back to and Zura his food.

We spend all day together insulting each other, ask each others debt and Zura keeps on laughing its already evening and all of us needs to go. We said goodbye to each other and left

Takasugi: Taketchi make sure you'll find the cure to the virus

Mutsu: We will also gather innformation about the parasite

We parted ways and both of us swear that we won't let Zura die

**Gintoki's POV**

The news came that former Sada sada die, Zura and I are watching news. Kagura and Sadaharu went back after our visitors left

Zura: The country's dictator died. It was Takasugi who did that

Yes.. and you need to sleep now

Zura: Yes goodnight

After Zura went to our room, Takasugi left his phone number to me so we can talk about Zura

I went to our bed and sleep.


	10. New family Member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter  
> for Part 5 of GinZura Journey

**A baby is God's opinion that life should go on.**

* * *

**Gintoki's POV**

Its 1st day of October, All of our friends know about Zura's situation our friends tried to help. Kondo is worried about Otae and their baby's condition so he ask all the shinsengumi to report all the gathered information about the parasite. I message Takasugi and ask what happen to his investigation only bansai answered saying they still dont know, I also ask Sakamoto and said that they are still looking for the inventor of insect.

We are all busy at Yorozuya thinking of a great name, Zura is just eating his strawberry Ice-cream.

Kagura: Gin-chan what about ichigo?

Ichigo? that the name of the main character in my Jump

Kagura: Ichigo means Strawberry both you and Zura likes Strawberry

Shinpachi: Kagura-chan thats a great name but I think Kiyo will be a great name

And what is Kiyo means?

Shinpachi: Kiyo means pure...

Kagura: Not a good name so plain

Yes I agree to Kagura

Shinpachi: what about Masaru it means Intellegent

No... think harder

Zura: Gintoki what if we get the Gin from your name

Gin what?

Kagura: like Gintama

Shinpachi: yes Gin means Silver and Tama means Soul it will be good

Hmm its a great name but I'm still thinking of a unique name

Zura: It will be meatball one

No Zura you can't call our child meatball!

Kagura: Zura what the hell did you get that name

Shinpachi: Katsura-san I think your craving for meatball

Hmm I can't think of a name

Zura: Lets think when the baby is here

Shinpachi: but you need to get ready for a baby's name

You cannot call him meatball

Kagura: I'll ask anego for a great name its a boy right?

What about Sukitama its beloved soul what do you think Zura?

Zura: its not Zura its Katsura, the name is good but I think its for a girl

Hmm Yoshitama?

Kagura: What is yoshitama

Zura: Yoshi means Respectable Tama means Soul

Hmm you still don't like it?

Zura: No

Shinpachi: What do you want Katsura-san?

Zura: I want a name that represent him

Kagura: A name that represent him?

Zura it is hard what about Akio it means bright

Zura: No

Ahhhhh.... its hard to think of a name

Kagura: Yes hays

Shinpachi: Katsura-san do you have a name in your mind? Not the meatball name

Zura: Tenshi... Tenshi-chan? Gin-Tenshi? I want Tenshi

Hmm tenshi thats a great name

Shinpachi: Katsura-san your a genius in naming

Kagura: What is tenshi?

Tenshi means angel, Zura said that he want a name that describe the baby and its a name the baby describe him as an Angel

Kagura: So we have a name now, Tenshi I cant wait to see you

* * *

**Zura's POV**

Gintoki tomorrow is your birthday. We should celebrate! Gintoki look at me and said huh Zura no need to celebrate we need money for tenshi-chan. Hmm okay I'll just cook and lets only celebrate in dinner. It will be good, but we have a work tomorrow, Hinowa ask if we can accompany Tsukuyo in festival Gintoki said. I don't answer him and go to the kitchen and look for a strawberry milk drink but theres no more strawberry milk.

Today is Gintoki's birthday I greeted him and the kids ask to celebrate but Gintoki said they have a job, Gintoki cook my food for lunch and also dinner.

Gintoki: We're going home late. Don't wait for us okay

I nod and said that they should go

Gintoki: Don't do anything stupid! call your duck if you need help and eat your food, We will comback home at night

Gintoki and the kids left, only me and Sadaharu is here

I change my clothes and put my mask and strawhat, Sadaharu-dono can you come with me in the bakery shop? Sadaharu bark and get up I climb to his back, Sadaharu slowly walk to the nearest bakery I buy the strawberry cake and ask the baker to put "Happy birthday Gintoki from Yorozuya family" I thank the baker and pay, I saw Elizabeth walking in the street, I go to him and ask Elizabeth what are you doing here? Elizabeth wrote he is going to visit me in Yorozuya. Elizabeth get the cake and help me climb to Sadaharu and Sadaharu started to walk slowly Elizabeth is following us

Elizabeth today is Gintoki's birthday

Elizabeth wrote: I know you told me before.. Whats your plan Katsura-san

Hmm Elizabeth go shop I will cook for Gintoki, I gave Elizabeth money and I said I'll wait for her in the house, Elizabeth gave me the cake.

When we got home, I feel that something bad will happen, I get my phone and call Gintoki but he's not answering. I come in to the house and saw that the things is scattered, some furnitures is not on its right position, I put the cake in the table I ready my sword and ask Sadaharu-dono to call for a help, Sadaharu went down and some weird amanto attack me, I think a strategy to escape. I need to escape our baby will be in danger. The amanto attack me I block it but someone I didnt notice someone is in my back and attack me and I didnt have time to block it, I focus too much on protecting the baby I heared Sadaharu bark and Otose-san, Tama-san and Catherine-san came. aound 20 amanto's show up and the one put his sword in my neck.

Amanto: Katsura we are looking for you! We missed you, you've been active for 9 months

What are you doing here? My back feels pain I can feel my blood in my skin

Amanto: Well Katsura-san the head of Inuisei wants you, he said that you got bitten by our insect and I think its right

The inuisei is behind this insect parasite?!

The amanto just laugh and I heared Otose-san ordered Catherine and Tama

Otose: Tama call for a help, Catherine find any police now and Sadaharu look for Gintoki and make him come here now!

I saw Elizabeth came, she run and attack some of the Amanto's, the one who put the sword on my neck got distracted by Elizabeth's attack, I took the opportunity and I unleashed my sword and attack the amanto behind me, I saw how they hurt Elizabeth my mind is now blank only thinking of rescuing Elizabeth I hold my sword again and attack them my tummy hurts I endure it Elizabeth needs my help and I heared Okita-san shouted and help me, I killed all the amanto before the Shinsengumi came to help. Otose-san come to me and ask Okita to bring us to the Hospital, I saw Elizabeth she has too many wounds I didnt listen to Otose-san I go to Elizabeth and ask if she's okay, she's not answering. I ask for help to anyone to help Elizabeth. My mind went back to the war, the war I saw a lot of our comrades died, our comrades ask me to help them, I heared them... I heared them call for my help and some of them asking me why didnt I help them. I tried I really tried I shouted to our comrades to run never look back save their lives ask for Gintoki and Takasugi's back up.

You left us Katsura-san I heared a voice, I covered my ear and said no another voice said that I let them be killed... soon I heared a lot of voices my old comrades voice, I cried and ask them to stop, I promise I'll never leave...

**Okita's POV**

I am patrolling the nearby shop in Yorozuya when the robot and the lady look like a cat came and ask for a help its emergency they said I ask my squad to follow me, we go to the Yorozuya, I saw Katsura-san he killed all the amanto and he's badly wounded I shouted and help Katsura-san, my comrades check all the amantos if they are all dead. Otose-san help me calm Katsura-san, he's only looking at his duck Elizabeth who is bathing in her own blood, Katsura-san go to Elizabeth, I ask my comrade to call ambulance now, he ask for anyone to help Elizabeth. He's crying now he shouted that we should run and save our lives, then he mumbled stop, no and he also promise he wont leave them, he also said sorry, the ambulance came and took Elizabeth and we saw the blood dripping in Katsura-san feet, the baby... I carried him to the ambulance and said that he is pregnant and he needs a medical care now, Otose-san and the others come to me at the hospital, Hijikata-san called me and I answer it

Hijikata: Sougo where are you? Are you sleeping on time of duty?

Hijikata-san ask Yamazaki to investigate at the Yozoruya now this is an emergency

Hijikata: What happen Sougo where are you?

We are heading to Hospital, you need to go now to Yorozuya theres 25 amanto that attack Katsura-san.

Okay I call you later we are on our way

I heared Otose-san ask me to drive faster, we are now in the hospital in waiting area, I really dont walk to be in the hospital because I remember my sister.

I get my phone and call for Yorozuya danna but he's not answering. Otose-san gave me a phone that ringing the caller's number is unregistered

Who's phone is this?

Katsura... answer it maybe its Gintoki I cant go outside I need to be here

I went outside and answer the phone

Hello... danna?

I heared a familiar dark voice its Takasugi

Takasugi: Who are you? You are not Zura

I am the captain of the Shinsengumu

Takasugi: And wheres Zura?! Dont tell me you arrest him?

Katsura-san is in the hospital, he's in critical condition

Takasugi: Tell me what happen now.

I go to yorozuya because some people ask for my help and I saw Katsura-san fighting with amanto's

Takasugi: Where's Gintoki?

He is not here, he doesnt answer his phone

After I said that he hung up, this is Katsura-san's phone and the number of Takasugi is not registered here. I call danna using Katsura-san's phone but he didnt answer, I called again many times but he's not answering it. I saw Hijikata and my first squad approaching

Hijikata: Sougo I heared what happen...

I talked to Takasugi, I told him what happen

Hijikata: Why did you tell him? How did you call him?

Takasugi called Katsura-san's phone at first I didnt know it was him because the number is not registered in his phone... when I answer it he ask who I am and why I'm answering Katrusa-san's phone, I answered it his voice is calm but I can feel his dark aura. he ask if we arrested Katsura and I said no then I tell him what really happen, he ask for danna but I said he's not here and he hung up.

Hijikata: If he still cares for Katsura, he will come here and he will take revenge in those amanto's that attack Katsura.

Yes so we better prepare and this time we can capture him

Hijikata: Hows Katsura?

He's badly injured and I think the baby wiill force to come out

Hijikata: where's that perm head when he's needed!

I ask for my squad to divide themselves into two group the first one to guard the hospital to protect Katsura-san the other squad to look for danna

When we are going back to the hallway of emergency room we saw a lot of Joui, Katsura-san's fraction, most of them are crying.

Hijikata-san I think I already know how Takasugi blackmailed Katsura-san

Hijikata: How sougo?

We know that Takasugi form their group and when he wanted to leave I think Takasugi said to them to look for Katsura-san and they blackmailed him using the word left or leave...

Hijikata: Thats not blackmail

Wrong Hijibaka he blackmailed him through emotional feeling. Danna said that Katsura-san's afraid to be alone, he's afraid of loneliness thats the reason why he doesnt want anyone to be left alone to feel the loneliness, so when the fraction said that Takasugi left them Katsura join them using the word left.

Hijikata: How did you know that?

He's hallucinating when he saw his duck wounded, I think he thought we are in the war, he shouted at us telling us to run for our lives and ask for danna and Takasugi's back up, he's saying sorry and promising that he wont leave, he keeps on crying. I saw a blood in his feet I remember the baby.

Hijikata: Katsura's only wish is for the baby to stay alive, and now this happen... both of them are in critical condition.

We went back to the Hospital, Otose-san ask if we find or talk to danna and we said no, the doctor came out and said that they will operate him now, Katsura-san already sign the waiver befor the doctor said. I ask how is the duck doing and the doctor said wait for the other doctor, when the other doctor came he ask him hows the duck and he said in critical condition.

This is so depressing... I told Hijikata and Otose that I will look for danna, I went out of the hospital.

**Gintoki's POV**

Today is my birthday Hinowa ask me to accompany Tsukuyo because she doesnt stop working, Shinpachi and Kagura agreed so I have no choice but to say yes, I feel bad for Zura I know he wanted to celebrate my birthday together with the kids but I think about the very last time I celebrated my birthday Shouyo got captured and our school got burned, I dont want to think about it I know Zura will buy me a cake and write his greetings to me thats the reason why I ask Elizabeth to accompany Zura and I ask Kagura to left Sadaharu. Before lunch when we are at the festival together with Tsukuyo, It was loud that I didnt hear Zura's call, he called me 3 times... I ignore it and go eat lunch with Tsukuyo, Kagura and Shinpachi. Tsukuyo ask for our help to investigate about the spider, We had a fight with Tsukuyo's master I was badly injured good thing Zenzou arrived and rescued me, he captured Tsukuyo and cause flame in Yoshiwara, I rescued Tsukuyo and fight his master. His master remind me of Shouyo sensei... Shouyo woudnt do this to his students, tsukuyo's master doesnt have the right to be a master. We stayed Yoshiwara for two days, I cant fing my phone maybe it fell on the water when I fight with Jiraia.

We got back to our house Otose, Catherine and Tama is not here, We go to our house its not lock, I saw some blood in the door I hurried and go inside, Zura is not here! There's a lot of blood. I saw Zura's sword I look closer to confirm its his sword theres a blood in his sword, I saw the cake I know Zura brought it, Shinpachi and Kagura went inside and ask what happen... We go down and look for Zura. When we went down Hijikata, Kondo and Okita is there. Hijikata punch me and ask me where have I been.

Gorilla: We cant waste time, Your looking for Katsura right? We will take you to him

We go inside their car and Okita drove us to Hospital, all of our friends is there even Takasugi. Takasugi punch me many times

Takasugi: Where have you been you idiot! I told you to protect hiim! You can never make your promises Idiot.

Takasugiiii ... Hijikata shouted We will arrest you now

Takasugi: I will never forgive you Gintoki! Takasugi said before he left, the shinsengumi run to him and tried to arrest him

Otose: Where have you been? We called you many times.

Kagura: What happen? Where's Zura?

Otose: He's inside...

Sakamoto: Kintoki I dont know what happen but Zura and his duck is both in critical condition. Takasugi is the one who told me what happen he said he called you but your not answering so he called Zura's number but the police officer answered and tell him what happen to Zura. He's the first one to come here, he called you over and over again we also ask for your friends he told your friends that Zura's in critical so your friends will notify you if they saw you.

Tama: We really dont know what exactly happen

Otose: Sadaharu bark at us signing us to come upstrairs when we got there, There's a lot of Amanto... one amanto put his sword in Katsura's neck and the amanto told them that the Inuisei officer is looking for him, they are the one who made the parasite insect, I ask for Tama and Catherine to look for help and Sadaharu to look for you, Katsura's duck came and attack the amanto, when Katsura saw an opportunity he also fight he killed all the amanto and he kneeled down and cried when he saw his duck badly wounded and bathing in its own blood, the first captain of Shinsengumi came and help he also called ambulance and we saw that theres a lot of blood dripping on his feet but Katsura is hallucinating he keeps on saying that we need to run for our lives and ask Gintoki and Takasugi's back up he promise that he wont leave and he keeps on saying sorry, he really cant breath and we cant calm him, The shinsengumi carried him and go to the ambulance.

When did this happen?

Tama: Yesterday before lunch

What happen to Zura after?

Otose: When we got to emergency the Doctor said he's in critical condition, he lose too much blood and he's wounds are deep and the baby is also in critical condition if they cant perform cesarean the baby will die, the doctor operated him and do the c-section, the baby came out at 11:55pm he's born yesterday evening, the doctor get the parasite's den out of his body, he's in ICU the doctor said that he's still under monitoring he's still in critical condition and he needs to wake up today, if he didnt wake up the doctor will considered him Comatose.

When I heared that my whole body is shaking, Shinpachi and Kagura came to my side and help me calm. Sakamoto and Mutsu is only listening and looking at the room where Zura is. The doctor went outside.

Doctor: Are you the family of the duck?

Sakamoto: Yes that's our pet

Doctor: He's not in the critical condition now, we're just going to wait for him to recover and wake up

Sakamoto thank the doctor and ask about Zura.

Doctor: Who is Zura?

Mutsu: Katsura Kotarou this patient

Doctor: I'm not assign to him, wait for his doctor he'll be the one to update you

Sakamoto: I dont know what happen to you Kintoki but its not only Zura that needs you, your baby is in the nursery room go look at him.

Otose: Come I'll take you to your baby

Shinpachi, Kagura and I followed Otose, she called the nurse and said that the father is now here, the nurse get the baby and ask us to sanitize our hands and we did.

When the nurse gave me the baby, the baby cry and I called him, Tenshi... the baby stop crying

Nurse: Whats the name so we can record it

Tenshi... Sakata Tenshi-tama

The baby look like me he has a silver permed hair his nose is mine also the mouth but his eyes color is exactly like Zura's eyes olive brown. Kagura and Shinpachi also touch the baby the doctor came

Doctor: The baby is healthy just like what Katsura-san's wanted.

Doctor how's Katsura?

Doctor: He still not awake, we dont know if its cause is from the operation or the parasite virus his body.

But he will wake up right?

Doctor: We still dont know like what I said to Katsura-san I am not a miracle worker but I will do my best to save him

We thank the doctor and he left

I am still holding the baby when the nurse came and get it but the baby cried, the nurse gave me a bottled milk and ask me to feed the baby. I still dont know how to feed the baby so Otose help me, we get back to where Zura is and Sakamoto come to my side to look at the baby.

Sakamoto: What is his name?

Sakata Tenshi-tama

Zura's doctor is running to the hall way and go to Zura's room we ask for the nurse but they dont answer us, after 30 minutes the situation calmed down and the doctor went outside and he said that Zura is now awake. only one visitor is allowed to come the nurse said. Sakamoto told me to go together with the baby. I go to the room and saw Zura is still lying in bed but his eyes is open, he still have and oxygen in his nose. I sit next to him and hold him hand, he never look at me he only ask the baby and Elizabeth, I gave him tenshi, I said that I named him Sakata Tenshi-tama, he only nod but he doesnt look at me he kiss tenshi and smile at him. The nurse said that Zura can now feed the baby, Zura breast feed tenshi, I tried to talk to Zura but he never answer me. After he fed Tenshi he looks like he still need to rest I get tenshi and kiss him in his forehead I said sorry to him again and thank him for giving me this little angel. I went outside together with tenshi. The nurse get the baby and said they will put him to the nursery

Sakamoto: Hows Zura?

He never talk to me, he didnt even listen to what I am saying

Otose: He has a right to be mad, both of their lives is in critical but you were not on their side

Mutsu: You'll never know what he truly feels...

The shinsengumi came back saying that Takasugi escape from them.

Gorilla: Is Zura awake now?

Yes

Hijikata: We need his full statement about what really happens.

He didnt talk to me, he didnt even look at me.

Sougo: Its understandable danna, he nearly died this last two days and your still out doing your job.

I know that but We was doing our job

Sougo: Dont tell me that lame excused of yours danna, thats your birthday you should stay home with your family and you know that October is the month that he will gave birth. You shoudnt accept the job in the first place.

Kagura: I am the one who accepted the job and gin-chan wants to say no... Is it my fault? Kagura cried

Sougo: China its not only your fault but its also danna, danna you should keep your phone with you, Sougo gave Zura's phone to me, it seems that Katsura-san called you before the attack happen. He called you 3 times and all of his call you didnt answer it.

I know he called I cant answer it because it was so loud.

Sakamoto: What really happens? You have an injury, you should ask for the doctor to threat your wounds and injury.

Dont worry, I can still move.... I walk outside to breath some fresh air, I blame myself for what happen to Zura

Kagura: Gin-chan

I didnt answer and go to the roof top, when I got their I sit and started crying, I really blamed myself, this time its truly my fault. I was so afraid that something bad will happen if I stay with Zura. Sakamoto came to my side.

Sakamoto: You know Zura... he wont get mad at you for so long, he's an idiot... He will just laugh and say that he forgives you... Dont worry Zura is now awake maybe he's just shock that he doesnt know how to speak to you just like before right.

Its really my fault this time...

Sakamoto: No one is blaming you alone, even the kid shinsengumi said that your not the only one that has a fault. You should move on ... The baby is a blessing from God life must go on, stand up and stay with your family now.

What if Zura hated me

Sakamoto: You know that wont happen... Zura hates you? Thats impossible.

You know Zura is really unpredictable, he has all the right to hate me now, I'm afraid that he will go away together with tenshi

Sakamoto: I agree Zura is unpredictable but one thing that he cant do is to unlove you. No matter what you do even if you left him alone he will always pray for your happiness. He is truly unpredictable...

Thank you Tatsuma

Sakamoto:Anytime Kintoki

Its Gin not Kin

Sakamoto: Lets go down Kintoki, maybe Zura can now transfer to a private room.

We went down and saw that only Mutsu, Shinpachi at Kagura left. Sakamoto told us to eat, we go to cafeteria and eat... I said what happens to our job and Sakamoto said that Zura will understand me, he will always do.. Visiting hour is now done and we all need to go home, when we got home Shinpachi and Kagura help me clean, Tatsuma and Mutsu also clean and tatsuma hold Zura's sword and clean it. When we are done cleaning Sakamoto and Mutsu said they can sleep in the couch, Shinpachi doesnt want to go home so he ask if he can also sleep here I said yes, He get the extra futon, pillow and blanket, he will also sleep in the living room. I go to the table and open the cake the message says Happy birthday Gintoki from Yorozuya I get the cake and put it in the refrigerator, I went to our room and sleep.

Tomorrow morning we all wake up earlt and go to the hospital, When we got there Zura is not in his room and the nurse said that He is now in pricate room 5th floor room 521 the nurse said, we talk him and go to the room 521

Zura is awake, he's holding Tenshi-chan and he didnt even bother to look at us, Kagura go near Zura and she greated him, Zura only nod. later a lot of people Otose, Catherine, Tama, the Shinsengumi trio, Matsuraida, Shogun and Otae came but Zura never greeted any of them. I only sit far from Zura I only observe him and his movement.. Same movement after the war. Sakamoto laugh and go near to Zura

Sakamoto: ahahaha ahahaha Zurachiii what's the problem? You never said a word.

Zura look at him, this i the first time he look at a person since he wake up.

Sakamoto: Zura-chiii If your worried about Elizabeth she's okay now. she already woke up

Zura didnt talk even wtih Doctor ask what happen

An hour had been passed, no one left and only observing Zura he didnt move Sakamoto get Tenshi and gave it to Mutsu and he slowly approach Zura.

Sakamoto: Zura he slowly hold Zura and shake him...Zuraaa... Zura... Zura the war is already over we are now in the present time its been 11 years... Look at the people here Zura they dont belong to war... Zura-chii wake up the darkness is invading your eyes again. Did you forget to talk again? Has your trauma consuming you again? Wake up Zura! the people here, All of this people truly cares for you, they are genuinely worried about you, Zura look at them... Zuraaaa dont close your eyes again! Dont close your mouth! Dont shut us again!! Dont you ever dare to lock yourself again! Dont you ever go back to what you did after the war!

Zuraaaa look at me... Sakamoto slowly speak you have your baby your holding it... its alive and healthy, you did it! you protected your baby, your worried about Elizabeth your only friend that doesnt leave your side, Elizabeth is also awake she will go here soon... she will visit you, you save her, you didnt left her so don't feel guilty.

In war, you never left your comrades even after we burried them you stay at their grave and talk about saying sorry, Yes you are our General but its not your fault that our comrades died, we follow you cause we belive in you, we choose to follow you even if your an idiot and We will all be proud to say that the Runaway Kotorou, choose to be the biggest coward to save us, so we are so thankful to you Zura. So head up Zura Dont make me save you twice, dont throw away your life again, You said you will change this unfair world for your sensei right, You said you will do it to protect his legacy and you will do it because you want your sensei to be the last victim of this unfair country. A samurai who is both more cowardly and stronger than anyone else that is what you are Zura. Sakamoto hug Zura and Zura started to cry.

Zurachi I told you before its okay to cry, its okay to feel weak and to feel sad because thats what human feel.

Zura went back to sleep and after he cries so hard.

Sakamoto: Kintoki this time you really need to be by his side, he's really broken again ... Maybe seeing Elizabeth beaten to dead cause his trauma back, he considered that duck his only family, his only friend that wont leave him and seeing her got beaten to death brings back the memory of war, the time he was force to witness you killed you own sensei and the time when all of our comrades die and only the three of you left. He will slowly overcome it just dont leave on his side.

The Shogun appologize for the war back then, I said that its not his fault because he is not the shogun back then but he promise that he will do the right thing as a shogun.

All of our friends look sad witnessing whats happening to Zura, I took Tenshi to mutsu and look at him Tenshi-tama our baby smile at me, I will do everything to protect my family you, Zura, Kagura, Shinpachi, Sadaharu, Elizabeth and everyone.


End file.
